Danger Amongst Them
by Twist in fate
Summary: Something strange is going on,Kagome is having blackouts while she is missing from the group,only Sango has an idea of what might be occurring to their friend and companion.The only question is...how did this come about?S/K Rated M lang/possible Lemons
1. Something Stirs

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha had just pushed her buttons too far today and she just had to get away before something within her broke free, ever since the day they had destroyed Naraku she had sensed something dark lurking just under the surface and the angrier she got the closer it felt. Deciding that a walk wasn't going to help her cool off she broke into a jog trying to rid herself of the rising feeling that she was a danger to her pack if things didn't stay calm around her. She could feel the restless darkness that seemed to pace within her watching, waiting, and bidding its time for the right moment when it could escape.

Something rustled in the bushes behind her causing her to shy away, a little bit of fear rose to the surface because she couldn't sense anything in her vicinity and her fear was well rewarded when a large creature leapt out for her.

--

She moaned because her body ached all over and she could taste the coppery flavor of blood thick in her mouth, but what disgusted her the most was the fact that it wasn't her blood. Somehow she knew it wasn't hers, cracking her eyes open she peered around herself cautiously and found that she wasn't where she should've been. She had traveled feudal lands enough to know that she was far from her group, farther than she should've been during any circumstances, but how had she gotten there? It most likely had something to do with the taste of blood that still clung to her tongue, still the confusion hung over her as to how she had gotten there when the last thing she remembered was a beast that had leapt from the bushes intent on killing her. Deciding that just sitting around was getting her nowhere she stood and walked in the direction that should lead her back to the others if they were still there.

--33--33--33--

_Time Lapse_

Inuyasha had grown worried when Kagome hadn't returned yet after leaving a good hour ago, naturally he followed her scent but was utterly confounded by what he found at its end. There laying before him was the biggest black panther demon he had ever seen in his entire life and it had been dead for at least forty minutes, but that wasn't what confused him the most something had ripped its throat out and had eaten a small portion of it before fleeing the area. Not to mention that Kagome's scent had totally ended like she had stopped and doubled back on her trail or just vanished into thin air, but there was the unfamiliar scent of another beast that had most likely been the cause of this panther's death. A panther demon this size wouldn't have been an easy kill, and from the scent left behind by the beast that had killed it, it would appear that Kagome had disappeared right when the beast had appeared. And again that was confusing because those two scents were the same age as the panther's apparent time of death which bothered him the most, he wondered if the thing that had killed the panther had been the same thing that apparently took Kagome.

He rushed back to the others in order to get them before he set out to find her, darkness would be falling within the hour and they couldn't waste what precious time they had to find her. There was just something about that scent that told him just that whatever it was, it was very dangerous and big so time was of the essence in saving their beloved friend. Guilt ate at him because he had made her angry enough to storm off without a second thought to grab her bow and arrows, and now she was missing.

--33--33--33--

Kagome had walked for hours and the sun had long since past its zenith in the sky and things were eerily silent for such a beautiful day in the feudal era. As she walked she noticed things that she shouldn't have noticed before, the scent of death hung cloyingly in the air and she reckoned it was the cause for the eerie silence. There were several dead and mutilated animals along her path and she was glad that she didn't have anything to eat because she wouldn't be holding it down. Relief flooded through her when she felt Inuyasha's aura grow closer to her and then she saw him top a hill not too far from her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango on the other hand came running up to her and gave her a desperate hug then asked "What happened to you Kagome you look awful? Your clothes are near rags even, did you kill that huge panther demon? It looked like another creature had torn it to shreds and then run off with you."

"I…I don't remember anything after the attack, did you bring my bag?" She asked and was ecstatic to see that they had, knowing there was a hot spring nearby she asked Sango to join her and went to clean up. After she had undressed and started into the spring she heard Sango gasp from behind her, turning she was about to ask what when she noticed the horrified look on Sango's face.

"Ka…Kagome…your back….it has blood red markings all over it, I've never seen marking such as these…." Sango examined Kagome's back closer and sighed in frustration before asking "Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Those marks had an odd patterning to them, but she had no idea what they meant they had to mean something though.

"No, but let's not say anything to the others until we know what this means."

"Okay"

--33--33--33--

_Elapsed Time_

Sometime during the night a figure clad in white bolted up when a lonely howl tore through the night, it sounded close and the message contained in the howl felt as though the beast was searching for something or someone. It piqued his natural curiosity because it had been a long time since he had last heard the howl of that particular creature and he wanted to find out how one had survived when they thought them to be extinct. Deciding sleep wasn't going to come on a night when his mind was roiling with questions he needed to find answers for he decided to start his search.

--33--33--33--

_Normal Time_

Sango had decided that it would be best to keep a close eye on Kagome in order to see if anything was out of the ordinary about her friend. She had been wracking her brain for answers since she had seen the odd markings, and a few legends were the only things that had managed to present themselves and they were entirely implausible. The creatures that coincided with the markings her friend now bore were an extinct race according to all demonology and the slayers extensive research of the creatures they hunted and slain. Her memory was all that remained of her villages histories and the information obtained on demons, she was certain that there was no way Kagome could become something that had been extinct for hundreds of years and it took one of them to turn you.

Kagome wasn't far from convincing herself that she had officially lost it, because ever since last night the darkness seemed even closer to the surface, even easier to provoke. She felt the danger beneath her cool exterior, but didn't know what it meant or why she was experiencing such a thing. Sango was watching her she knew, but she didn't want her friend to know about this feeling inside of her, Sango was worried enough as it was and didn't need more to worry about. Kagome could tell that whatever it was would come out if provoked enough now and that was what she blamed the lack of memory on, something had locked her out of her own mind and taken control of her body last night, but what?

There weren't voices in her head only feelings and emotions that were foreign to the ones she always felt, whatever it was seemed to be lonely and dangerous because of it. She felt that staying with her group would endanger them, but if she ran off they would search for her until they knew she was safe. So what was a girl to do? Either way her friends would be in danger from her unknown controller when pushed to far.

A twig snapped and she jumped startled by it the sudden noise and the darkness within threatened to take over at her loss of calm. Realizing that it was just a rabbit she went back into her silent musings trying to decipher the emotions swirling just under the surface of her own.

Night fell quickly and she was surprised that so much time had passed since she had rejoined her group, sighing quietly she settled down next to the fire and waited for supper to cook. Shortly after her meal she grabbed her bathing supplies and her bow before walking off into the woods following her nose to a hot spring. _Wait a minute…. since when was her nose capable of smelling so well? And now that she thought about it she had smelled some pretty bizarre scents today that she had never smelled before. What the hell was going on with her?_

--33--33--33--

When she came to, at what was apparently dawn, all she remembered was stepping into the hot spring to take her bath and that was as far as her memory got her. At least she didn't wake with the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth, but she was at least a day's travel from where they had stopped last night and in a cave no less.

--33--33--33--

_**Elapsed Time sometime after she reached the spring…**_

Sesshomaru froze in his tracks, there was that lonesome howl again and he was determined to find the source as quickly as possible, last night and today's search had lead him to nothing but dead ends it would seem. Whatever the creature was it was good at leaving no way to track it after the path of destruction it had left in its obvious wake, what bothered him most though was the peculiar similarities between the it, or rather her, and the beast that was supposed to be extinct. His father had never found one since the fateful day he had accidentally killed the last one. Yeah the beast could've created more, but new ones were dangerous to anyone that got near them and set off their tempers. Pain also affected them and made them volatile, new ones had blood thirst that left unchecked by the Alpha of the pack could mean the end of most of the pack. Berserkers, that was the name of the ones who lost all contact with their logical human side, and he felt a small sliver of fear for the first time. _What if he was hunting down one of those? What if she was one of those creatures that were more legend now than reality? He hoped he could find her before she became a Berserker, because not even the mighty Inu No Taishou would've taken on a Berserker. And that knowledge frightened and excited him at the same time, fear for his life and excitement for the fight that would surely ensue if he encountered what he was beginning to believe with a conviction was a weredog of ancient lore._

He didn't even hear her approach before she held him pinned to the forest floor, growling out her challenge for him fight or die. In her brilliant silver eyes he could see intelligence lurking in the shadows and knew she was still sane, relief flooded through him at that knowledge causing her to growl more in response to his relief. A yip told him that she wanted a fair fight on the same grounds with no poisons to be used by him. Soon a large white dog stood before an equally sized sleek black and silver german shepherd like dog, but on a much larger and more elegant scale.

**--33--33--33--**

**Hope you enjoy this, I have been wanting to do something similar to this for quite a while now and finally found the right trigger to get it started.**


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter 2**

He was barely finished transforming when she launched her attack at him her jaws snapped on thin air when he barely dodged her unexpected attack. He watched her warily now from a safe distance to allow himself maneuverability without her sinking her fangs into him. She circled watching for the perfect opening and found it, too late she realized that he had bluffed her and she had fallen for it.

Sesshomaru's jaws snapped down onto the fur just above her shoulder and he gave a hard shake of his head causing her to snarl at him. He only gave her another hard shake until she whimpered from the pain he caused, thinking that she was close to submitting her slackened his hold on her and instantly regretted it when she twisted catlike and managed to latch onto the scuff of his neck and snatch.

Blood poured from his wound, but he would not allow that to slow him down in forcing her submission, she was a danger to everyone if left unattended by a strong Alpha and by all the layers of hell he would put her in her place. He released her fur in favor of more substance, his powerful jaws locked onto her leg and then he ripped at it savagely, he didn't fear injuring her for she would heal faster than he most likely, a loud pop could be heard as he managed to dislocate her paw causing it to dangle uselessly.

A doglike laugh echoed around him and he heard her bark out '_**Do you honestly think that will cripple me?'**_

'I'm counting on that, besides who wants a crippled bitch in his pack?'

A growl tore through her before she lunged at him, landing not so gracefully as before, but nowhere near as hindered as he would've liked, she was dangerous to him even in an easygoing state she was dangerous. He jumped her trying to force her down to make her submit, unable to balance properly on her injured foot she ended up being shoved to the ground as his heavy paws pinned her. She snarled angrily at him and thrashed about wildly only succeeding in wearing herself out a bit, his order rolled over her and slid off just as easily as he had given it.

'Submit to me bitch or die, for I shall not release you until you are either dead or you have submitted to me.'

'_**Never' **_she growled out venomously.

'Have it your way' he snapped before his jaws locked around her throat and he growled out one more time 'Last chance before I kill you'

She didn't respond until his jaws started constricting on her throat slowly, finally realizing that it was submit or die she allowed her body to relax and whimpered giving into his more dominant nature. Instantly she was released and he began to inspect his newest and the most powerful member of his tiny pack, he licked the small wounds that were still bleeding freely before trying to concentrate on his own. He wondered just who she was in her true form whatever that may be, weredogs were able to occur in humans and some types of demons alike, possibly even a few hanyous. But most were crazed from the stories his father had told and only some could control the beast within them, mostly if the beast's master was strong enough to resist the promises of such a feral creature.

Looking over at the silent female he asked 'Why did you attack this Sesshomaru?'

'_**To protect my mistress's friends and adopted family from my blood thirsty nature, she is such a sweet girl and she never asked for this. She isn't even aware of me yet, not entirely anyways.'**_

'What is your name?'

'_**Can I wait until after I break all this to her before you know of our identity?'**_

'Fine, but don't take too long because I would like to know whom I've invited into my pack.'

'_**Can I go back to her group now, it is close to dawn and they will worry about her.'**_

'Yes, but first here is a direct order **do not kill anything.**'

She gave a yip of acknowledgement and took off back towards the camp, but stopped at an empty cave and decided to sleep for a bit especially to heal her foot.

--33--33--33--

"Damn it! What the hell is going on here? All of her stuff is here as if she never even started her bath, but where could she have gone?" Inuyasha was frustrated because this was the second time that she had disappeared when leaving the group, something weird was going on here and he was determined to find out what. Turning he ran back to camp and they decided to stay put during the night in case Kagome wandered back to camp somehow, but he had a feeling that it would be the same as last night.

Sango tossed and turned all that night, there just had to be something she was missing that could explain this, but what? Where was the elusive answer to her question? There was just no possible way that Kagome had become a weredog, it took one to make one and there weren't any to have bitten her. Unfortunately that was the only way to explain Kagome's odd behavior as of late and the characteristic blood red markings that that were always in the stories of a weredog in human form.

--33--33--33--

Standing Kagome had to fight the urge to scream, her body felt just as horrible as it had the morning before and she missed the pain pills that she carried in her absent yellow bag. Glancing down she almost did scream in frustration, her clothes were tattered and filthy as if they had been dragged through the dirt. How the hell did her clothes end up in such a state and why the hell wasn't she at the hot spring?

_Mistress…_

--33--33--33--

**To be continued next chapter, let me know what you think and I'll have it posted much sooner for you**


	3. Insanity or Sanity?

**Chapter 3**

_Mistress..._

"What the hell? Now I know I'm losing it, I've got voices in my head calling me mistress now? Great just great, now gramps will have the perfect excuse for me missing school, I'll be committed I can just hear him now."

_Mistress….you're not losing it, I am your inner dog now stop prattling and let me explain your lack of memory._

"Yep, go ahead and have me committed when I make it home, if I make it home at this rate."

_**Mistress **_her beast took on a commanding and chiding tone before continuing _**You will listen to me, now settle down and listen!**_

"Yeah sure why not just sit down and listen to the voice in my head" Kagome sat and then added sarcastically "I'm sitting all mighty voice in my head, now what do you want?"

_I want nothing, you on the other hand want answers do you not? Don't answer that I already know what you want, when you were battling Naraku you were hit by a fang that somehow kept the ability to pass on a virus transforming you into a weredog. I have a feeling that you were the only thing that it will ever change again, I do not know to what circumstances we owe this but we are of one mind and almost one body. You were right in your assumption that I am a danger to your friends, but last night I remedied that by seeking out an Alpha for us in order to keep the ones you love safe. The past night I took over to save your life and accidentally went into a blood thirst, luckily I only killed animals and no humans in the process. But without an Alpha it would happen eventually, now though you no longer have to worry about that and you're lucky that you're a strong individual otherwise we would bring death to all that crossed our paths._

_From now on you will be completely aware of everything that occurs in our dog form, but unable to control the outcomes understood._

"O..k...a…y….I have lost it seriously."

_You are perfectly sane, or shall I prove it by transforming?_

"If you aren't a figment of my imagination then maybe you can get me back to my group faster?" She retorted with another question.

_As you wish._

--33--33--33--

Inuyasha froze when a strange scent floated to his nose and Miroku could feel the odd and very dark aura heading for them fast. Before either could prepare to fight whatever threatening presence they could sense approaching it vanished as if it was never there leaving them all dumbfounded by it all. Relaxing they decided it was best to keep moving in order to find her as soon as possible, it was already midmorning and they were worried for their unarmed friend. None of them had slept well last night except Shippo, poor thing was so worn out that he was asleep before she was supposed to return.

--

_Do you believe me now? _Her beast asked dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked on to where she knew her group would be walking in her general direction. When she rounded the curve in the road she could hear the excited squeal of Shippo before he launched into her arms, Sango wasn't far behind the kit pulling her into a hug before asking if she would like to go bathe and change into cleaner clothes.

The two women left the guys standing there scratching their heads wondering why they had been completely ignored.

"Is it the same as before?" asked Sango curious if the she had the same memory loss as she had the other night.

"Yes and no, I thought I was crazy when it spoke to me this morning telling me about what had happened."

"It? What do you mean by it?"

"Apparently I was infected by a fang from a weredog, Sango, don't ask it's a long and very confusing story. She told me that she had taken over to protect me from that panther demon and then last night she hunted for an Alpha to control her more feral nature in order to protect you guys and myself."

"I thought that something weird had happened, but Kagome you are the only one in existence for over hundreds of years. I just don't understand how this could've happened….damn!"

"What Sango?"

"Kagome there's a full moon in a few days, did she tell you what will happen on the full moon?"

"No…..but now she is…." Kagome trailed off while listening to the technicalities of a full moon and its effect on her. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Kagome asked out loud, not able to help herself because she didn't want to hold conversations in her head quite yet.

_No mistress I'm not 'kidding' you, do not worry we shall not conceive from this coupling, but the effects of the moon are hard to ignore for our kind. _

"Whatever, I just can't believe that this has happened to me, of all the people in this world why me?" She asked no one in particular

_Maybe you were fated to be the first weredog in over a century because of your peculiar talents and selflessness, you always think of others before yourself and that makes you the ideal candidate for this occurrence. Most of my knowledge is instinctual, but there is a certain amount passed on from weredog to weredog and it all points to the difficulty in our master's ability to control our baser nature, but we aren't like all the other weredogs that have come before us. Our alpha can explain weredog behavior to you better than I can for his father had quite a bit of experience with our kind I have gathered, he might tell you how many of our kind behaved if we ask him to._

"Kagome…..are you okay? You look kind of pale, maybe we should head back to the group"

"Sorry Sango, I'll catch up later I just need to find out who she chose as our Alpha and to find out what he knows about us because she doesn't know everything there is to tell about what I am now. Tell the others not to worry that I decided to make an early trip home and tell Inuyasha that he better not come after me, I'll return when I'm ready to."

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Sango skeptically.

"Yes Sango, besides what can possibly happen to me with her as my self defense?" Kagome packed a set of clothes in a small bag so that she could keep them clean while her beast took its form and carried her the great distance to their Alpha to shorten the amount of travel time. Soon a huge black and silver dog stood before her friend before giving a soft woof then taking off at an easy lope until she faded from view.

Sango sighed before dressing and walking back towards camp, she was certain that the news she bore would only anger Inuyasha and cause disbelief among her companions. She wouldn't blame them because she hadn't truly believed it till she saw her best friend and sister turn into that huge creature and then leave.

--33--33--33--

**_Thank you for all the reviews that I recieved on the first day of this fic's posting, due to all the reviews I decided to post the next chapter earlier than intended. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first two, I especially had fun with the first portion of this chapter and hope you had as much fun reading it. _**


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru could sense her presence nearing him and hoped that she was ready to reveal herself this time, by the feeling of unfettered power rolling off her in waves unlike last time which could only mean one thing. Her and her mistress have become one mind, both sharing the others thoughts and sight with the other, she came into view and if he didn't have knowledge on weredogs he would've said that there was no way she had gotten bigger since the last time he'd seen her. Weredogs though once united with their master as one mind did grow exponentially and now she was an obvious force to be reckoned with and he was slightly glad that he had faced her when he did, otherwise he would undoubtedly be dead from her razor sharp claws.

"I see that you have told her, now will you be revealing yourself to me?" Sesshomaru's question sounded more like a statement than a question to her and she yipped a confirmative.

You chose HIM? Of all the demons on this continent you chose that cold asshole, there is no way in hell that he is going to find out who I am. He would rather kill me than protect me or have me as his pack.

You are wrong in your assumptions he has only tried killing you when you interfered in his fights with the hanyou. Shall we change behind some bushes or out here in the open?

Bushes! Kagome snarled out at her inner beast.

She looked at Sesshomaru and did a series of barks and yips to explain her mistress's modesty and the need for bushes, and found humor in his silent snort at nursing such modesty. Walking behind a tall thicket she allowed her body to contort and take on its natural form once again, Kagome dressed hastily afraid that he might scent her and slip around the thicket to verify, catching her in the nude. Once dressed, she walked out from her barrier and faced him defiantly, daring him to kill her where she stood for who she was. The shock on his face nearly made her laugh for she had never seen anything other than contempt or cold calculation when his expressionless mask wasn't in place, he recovered quickly and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well you were the last person I expected to see as a weredog of all things miko, I am curious as to how you ended up being changed without losing your spiritual powers even if they aren't as pure as they had been. Then again a weredog isn't a demonic being exactly, but neither is it a spiritual creature, it has its own class entirely one which I lack the knowledge to explain to you."

"I came to ask what you know of previous weredog's behaviorism, she is unable to tell me much that isn't instinctual or naturally passed from one to the other when one is bitten."

"I see, unfortunately for me I am required to answer that since I'm your Alpha so you might as well sit while we get this over with." He waited for her to sit and fidget into a comfortable position before he continued on "Most of your species were in essence nothing but blood thirsty beasts for their beast took over and controlled the weaker human within, occasionally you would get a few that sought an Alpha because they didn't want to murder innocent humans. There were very few that could control their beast without an Alpha in the first few years of life, most had an Alpha until they no longer needed one and then they would challenge their Alpha to fight for their freedom from the pack to create their own.

Females were rare even if they could transform a female by biting her, the reason many didn't is for some odd reason female weredogs were more brutal and often times killed the one that turned them, so mating was often to other canine species in the demon or non-demon realm. Unfortunately for the males that did so they only created what they bred to, for only female weredogs could pass on the gene through breeding creating a stronger hybrid species, but as I stated before there weren't many created due to fear of death." He finished his summarized version of weredogs, one that was much longer when his father had taught him about them in his younger years. He eyed her for a reaction and noticed that she looked deep in thought, probably processing what she had just learned about her new self.

She was beautiful, even when she was a human he had thought she was pretty, but she wasn't human now despite all outward appearances. It intrigued him that she had practically fallen into his hands, the only of her kind and beautiful no matter what form she took on, her ebony hair fell in waves down her back and across one shoulder, and ironically there was now a lock of silver hair on both sides of her face framing it perfectly. Something within him stirred at the sight of her, making him want to lay claim to her permanently, but he knew that was a fool's thing to do. It was dangerous to lay claim to a weredog if she did not lay claim to you first, doing so would not benefit him in any way at all unless she killed him quickly and painlessly. A female weredog chose her mate, not the other way around, so great was their wrath that none would question her ability to do so, the only claim he had on her was as his pack, if he claimed anything else he could incur her wrath and that wasn't something he wanted to experience.

A sigh from her brought him out of his inner musings and he looked at her seeing that she had stood and started to pace silently back and forth in front of him, if he didn't know what she was now it would've unsettled him that a human could be so silent to his ears. Another sigh was heard and he watched her closely trying to determine what she might be thinking about right now, but he failed at reading her face, instead he opted for her scent to tell him what she felt.

Kagome was having a hard time trying to figure out what she should do, if she lost her temper her friends were in danger, but she didn't feel comfortable staying in such a close proximity to Sesshomaru. She knew he was honorable, but that didn't keep her from wondering if he regretted becoming her alpha which might push him to kill her or revoke his stature as her alpha, leaving her as a danger to the human and demon race. She wasn't paying attention to where she was pacing until she walked into something solid and grunted looking up she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring down at her holding a flicker of amusement in them. She nearly panicked as she backed away from him hastily apologizing for walking into him, he only seemed more amused which made her babble more, his amusement never bode good for any involved she knew.

Sesshomaru fought to keep from grinning at her discomfort, he had purposefully stood in front of her path causing her to run into him while she paced, and he knew he was pushing her, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He lost the battle and a smile found its way to his face causing her to stutter even more, he strode towards her and she turned to run, but he caught her by the wrist and whirled her around to face him. He decided that he had played with her enough and it was best if he set her mind at ease before her beast took over to defend her. "It is fine miko, calm down I shall not hurt you and it would be stupid of me to try it either."

She stared at him in disbelief before her mind caught up and processed what he had said to her, she asked warily "What do you mean?"

"If I tried to hurt you your beast would take over and I would be injured severely if not killed." He admitted grudgingly "the consequences are not worth the effort of trying to injure you, so no harm shall come from me." Releasing her wrist he turned and strode off hating the fact that he had so easily admitted to weakness in front of her, what was it that made him give up information so easily to her?

Kagome could feel his frustration and knew he had admitted something he did not want to, she walked up behind him and rested her hand on his arm before she said "I'm sorry, I should know better than to worry about your intentions, you are after all my alpha and as such you do not intentionally harm those under you. It's just that we have been on opposite sides of the battle for so long that old habits die hard" she broke off realizing that her hand was still on him she removed it hastily and said "I must be getting back to the others now, Inuyasha will get bored waiting on me to return and then he'll try to seek me out which is the last thing I need at the moment."

"I will be nearby then if you're in need of my assistance to keep your beasts blood lust in control when she takes over in anger." He suggested for her to lead the way when she was ready and walked over to stand where she had appeared earlier when she had arrived.

Walking back to the thicket she stripped off her clothes and placed them back into her bag before shifting back into her beasts form to make the journey back to her companions. She loped out from the thicket and watched as Sesshomaru fell in beside her at an easy run, she marveled at his perfect beauty and fluidity of movement, he was perfect in many ways but so distant and cold in personality as far as she could tell. His only flaw was his cold cruel personality, but that didn't diminish the beauty of him he was godlike and that made him unattainable because he was so perfect.

Sesshomaru marveled at the muscles that rippled under her oddly marked coat, her body was black in color with silver points on her legs, ears, muzzle, and the tip of her tail. A red marking that he hadn't noticed before rested in the middle of her head in a diamond shape as well as thin red lines enhancing her eyes, the red outline of fur making her liquid silver eyes even brighter than he had remembered on their first encounter. Another sign of their oneness no doubt, it also stated a clear warning to any who crossed her in this form, anyone that did not heed the clear warning had a death wish.

--33--33--33--

Sango groaned in frustration, it was just as she had expected Inuyasha was pissed about the whole thing saying that Kagome didn't need to go home. All the while Sango worried about her friend, Kagome had been gone for several hours now and said she would return when she was ready to. She hoped that Kagome would be ready to return before Inuyasha decided to risk the threat of being sat to the core of the earth (Kagome had explained earth science to them once) and seek her out in her time finding that she isn't there and hadn't returned to her time in the first place. His griping broke through her thoughts as he said "I'll give her a day tops, then I'm going and getting her no matter how much she threatened me."

Please hurry back Kagome if you want to keep your secret safe for now. Sango pleaded in her mind.

Inuyasha sniffed a few times before leaping to his feet and running into the forest next to the road, there was something coming again it felt just like the thing that had disappeared so suddenly before Kagome had walked around the bend in the road. Something weird was going on here and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, just like the last time it suddenly disappeared before he even got near it he continued running in the direction though to see if he could find anything to hint at where it had went to. He nearly bowled over Kagome before he realized that she was there in enough time to avoid hitting her, he ended up bumping her as he change course hastily he then caught her to keep her from falling over due to him bumping her.

Now he was thoroughly confused because both times it had disappeared Kagome had appeared not long afterwards, to make matters worse he could smell Sesshomaru somewhere within smelling distance of them. Looking at her said "Sesshomaru is close go back to the others while I deal with him."

"No" she said.

He gave her an incredulous look and said "What? I told you to go now, so get going."

"And I said No, I will not go to the others and if I do you're coming with me, he isn't here to fight with you." Her hand covered her mouth when she realized that she had said something she shouldn't have said.

"How might I ask do you know this?" He ground out angrily.

"I….I….I just have a feeling he isn't after us that's all." She answered nervously.

"There is something fishy going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of this, you're hiding something from me and I will find out what it is whether you like it or not." Turning he followed Sesshomaru's scent ignoring the miko that trailed after him with a huff of anger.

Sesshomaru felt their approach and readied himself for the argument that would ensue when Inuyasha reached him, it wasn't long before they came into sight Inuyasha brandishing his sword as usual and Kagome so angry that her eyes were silver. Her beast was barely contained within and it caused her eyes to turn into the beautiful liquid silver that he found enticing to see on her humanistic face, red eyeliner had appeared with the silver eyes along with the red diamond on her forehead. She was beautiful like this, too bad she wouldn't always look like that he had a feeling he would only see this when she was enraged and bordering the loss of her control. When her face turned from him he could see the sun glint off two silver stripes on her cheek, if Inuyasha wasn't so focused on him he would've noticed the change in her aura as well.

--33--33--33--

**_Thank you for all the reviews I am glad that you have been enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. _**


	5. Full Moon

**Chapter 5**

Kagome knew she needed to stay calm, but it was hard to calm down when Inuyasha was being such an idiot. She fought her beast for the calm that she needed in order to deal with this without revealing her secret to Inuyasha, she wasn't ready for him to know yet. Her attention was caught when Inuyasha yelled at her calling her several of the more unsavory names that he occasionally called her when she wasn't listening and that was all it took for her to snap.

Inuyasha found himself lying on his back with a huge snarling dog above him, he could feel the same presence he had felt earlier that had suddenly disappeared. Realization dawned on him, this beast had something to do with Kagome's odd disappearances as well as her appearing seemingly out of nowhere, but what kind of connection was it? He looked into the highly intelligent silver eyes and saw anger within them, there was a certain bloodthirstiness in its eyes as well.

Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru laugh and glanced over at him just standing there wearing a grin while leaning against a tree as if he was watching the greatest show he'd ever seen. Inuyasha fought trying to get the huge beast off him but to no avail could he throw it off, he hit it several times and found that it did no good only inciting the feralness in its eyes.

Sesshomaru finally saw that she might just kill him and knew that she would never forgive herself if she did so, besides he was here for that particular reason, preventing her from slaughtering her friends in her rages. Sighing he issued a few growls and yips telling her to leave him be, her response was a snarl of aggravation before he issued a more forceful order, she huffed and backed off standing off to the side watching Inuyasha warily.

Sesshomaru decided to keep an eye on her in case Inuyasha said something else that may set her off a second time, she had begun to pace like some animals he had seen caged for entertainment purposes. It seemed like the closer the full moon got the easier it became to anger her, she was more hostile than he would've ever thought the miko possible of being, occasionally her lip would lift in a silent snarl if Inuyasha moved.

Kagome was horrified by the fact that she had attacked Inuyasha, the one that had protected her on so many occasions, she had turned on him like some rabid dog and was relieved when Sesshomaru finally issued the orders to back off and leave him. But her beast still insisted on watching him warily as if he would lunge for them with his sword prepared to kill her, her logical side knew better, but it did no good to point out anything to the less logical portion that wanted to rip Inuyasha limb for limb.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and the beast with caution knowing that both may feel inclined to attack at some point or another, but the beast only paced and Sesshomaru stood by silently as if he was waiting for Inuyasha or the beast to make the first move. It was weird how the growling barks Sesshomaru had emitted caused it, well more like her he could tell it was female now as she paced, to cease its attack on him. He wondered how those barks and growls had gotten such a feral beast off of him, but he honestly didn't want to know who the giant dog transformed into.

Kagome's beast was tired of watching a prey that she was unable to get at and she felt restless, she got Sesshomaru's attention before she woofed softly telling him that she was going for a run and an order washed over her and she left. He ordered her that she would not hunt for a kill, she could hunt but not kill, he would not allow her to kill for he knew she was revolted to the idea of finding blood in her mouth once she was human again. Kagome hadn't acclimated to every aspect of her dual life yet, it would take her a few more months to acclimate to the natural drive to kill and eat raw meat on occasions when her primal side needed it.

--33--33--33--

Sango began to worry when Inuyasha hadn't returned, she was afraid that he had went to her time to discover that she had not returned at all, but that fear was replaced when she heard a pained howl echo through the gradually darkening forest. She had a feeling that it came from Kagome and she wondered what had caused her to howl, looking up at the darkening sky she froze all thoughts came to an abrupt halt and fear caused her spine to tingle. It would not be safe to sleep this night, the full moon was far closer to occurring than she had thought earlier today, it would be full tomorrow night meaning that Kagome would not return until the full moon had waned enough to release her from its spell.

From all the stories she knew that the moons effect would hold for three days at the least and four at the most, Kagome's beast had begun its rut and was on the search, that's what the howl told her. On these nights Kagome would be less human than animalistic instinct making it dangerous for them if the alpha's power didn't hold her from killing them in her lesser state of mind.

She had to tell Miroku, he had to know so that they could keep from hurting her if she did happen upon them. They would have to find a way to get to a safe place without getting killed or injuring their friend, the possibility of hurting their dearest friend Kagome is what fed her fear the most, Sango had faced death and it did not frighten her, but hurting Kagome in any way did.

--33--33--33--

Sango and the others weren't the only one that heard the howl, somewhere deep in a cave something stirred. He had been in a deep slumber for several hundred years and the spell that held him in such a state finally wore off leaving him wide awake and ready to hunt, there would be a full moon soon and he would be hunting to replenish his energy before hunting down the female that had called to his beast.

--33--33--33--

The howl that had set Sango's fear off had Sesshomaru slightly exited at the possible opportunity to rut with the beauty that had captured his eye, he knew she wouldn't breed with a male until she felt like it, but that didn't weaken his excitement. He failed to notice the confused look on the hanyou's face when he said "you need to return to your group and stay there for the next several days, there is a threat greater than I on the lose this night and the next several to come. They will need your help if she crosses paths with your companions for it is one night from being a full moon and it has taken a strong hold of her. She won't know herself well enough to prevent injuring any of you, leave I must see to it that she doesn't find your group otherwise she will be grieved when she learns of her actions."

The wind picked up as a light surrounded Sesshomaru and then left a large white dog in his place, he picked the direction her howl had come from and then he loped off in the general direction of the beauty he wished could be his.

--33--33--33--

**A/N:I will be loosely referring to Kagome's beast as Kagome, but her beast will have near complete control of everything in this section, the reason for this is due to the fact that I do not like to refer to it as beast for such a long period.**

Kagome was ecstatic as she ran free as the wind rushing through her thick fur, she felt the need to rut heavy upon her, but had to seek out a male that she approved of. All thoughts were on finding the perfect male and letting him rut her for the next several days, but she still had to find one, she let lose a howl calling to any males that might understand the call of a female weredog in full blown rut.

She could feel a powerful male drawing close to her now and decided to wait for him to enter her chosen clearing, it was large enough to accommodate four fully transformed Sesshomaru's, plenty of room for what she wanted to do.

Sesshomaru knew that she was ahead so he slowed to a walk and entered the clearing carefully knowing that one wrong move could spell his death, definitely not why he sought her out.

She signaled him to move to the center before walking to stand in front of him then she said _So my alpha desires this Kagome?_

He did not meet her eyes knowing it would be the worst thing to do in his current position but he did answer her Yes I desire you, is that unacceptable to you?

_Not at all, you may desire me all you like, but you have to pass my inspection as you well know already. _She answered smugly at her alpha's admission.

He stood perfectly still as she teasingly circled him testing his control, he knew she was testing him and he would hold his stance as long as she did so it didn't matter if it took her hours or days to decide on him, he would stand as still as a statue. She teased him mercilessly with her strong scent wafting into his nostrils and the way she contorted while "examining" him, there were times that he almost jumped her, but doing so was stupid on his part. Arching her back as she leaned into him to brush her heavenly body against his own, as she walked next to him her long tail caressed his snout, flicking him teasingly, and yet he was still through it all. Her kind only went for the strongest of males to rut with or later mate with them.

_Hmm…let me see your stomach before I decide._

Sesshomaru lay down and then rolled over into an almost submissive gesture, but she had ordered to see his belly and see it she would.

_Good, good now you can stand. _

He got to his feet slowly in order to keep from upsetting her by moving too quickly, once standing he noticed that she had turned her back to him and was walking away. He wondered why she was walking away, was it something he did or was he not good enough for her? He knew better than to ask her intentions, but hoped she would tell him what she was doing.

_Leave this clearing I would like to check what other options I may have other than you._

His proud bearing drooped a bit and his tail sank towards the ground, but he turned and walked out of the clearing as if he walked through molasses instead of on firm ground. It would appear that he wasn't good enough for her despite his impeccable control and the power he held at his fingertips, an idea struck him though. He would run a large enough diameter around the clearing scent marking it to keep others at bay, it would be far enough out that she wouldn't be any wiser about his actions.

--33--33--33--

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic so far, and I will update again when I receive a suitable number of reviews. Till next chapter then and will Sesshomaru get Kagome or not?**_


	6. Shades of Red

**Chapter 6**

Kagome let out several long howls calling for all the powerful males in the area, she sat there for hours and none came to her calls. Finally she gave up on any other males coming to her call and she howled for Sesshomaru to come to her, he was there before the howl's echo died in the surrounding forest. Kagome looked him over and decided that he was as close to perfect as she would be able to find, he stood perfectly still waiting for her to tell him that he had permission to move.

Sesshomaru watched her with barely contained excitement as she slowly turned her back on him and eased back until he was presented her butt, her front end lowered giving the signal that he had her permission to mount her. Once she was standing squarely once more he didn't waste any time in mounting her, his instinct was to snap his jaws onto the scruff of her neck as he began thrusting into her, but he knew that would cause her to react badly. If he did so it would say 'I'm dominating you' to her and he wasn't dominating her in the least because she had given her permission for him to mount her, he had not forced her to allow him to so he wasn't dominating her. She was one of the few that held his respect and the only person to hold a touch of his fear.

Kagome growled at the discomfort of her first time in any form, soon though she began to pant he was heavy, but she could handle his weight for as long as it took her itch to be scratched. His breath came in pants on her neck and occasionally there was a grunt of pleasure from him as he 'bred' her.

A little while later he was knotted within her even though both knew she would not take from this coupling, but as a dog his body responded the only way it knew to respond to breeding a female and that was to knot.

The next three days passed in much the same manner for the two and only one would leave when it was necessary for them to eat, bringing back a kill big enough to feed them both. Short rests were taken between couplings because neither could get enough of the feeling it brought them and didn't want to waste time by taking longer rests that were unnecessary for either of them.

--33--33--33--

_Elapsed Time….Day Two of the full moon_

Inuyasha was curious as to why Sesshomaru had transformed and taken off like that so he had decided the next day to follow him and see what had gotten Sesshomaru so worked up, it was obvious by the scent of arousal rolling off the full inu-youkai. So this is how Inuyasha found himself at the edge of a clearing practically glued to the scene before him, he was so dumbstruck by the scene of Sesshomaru fucking the female that had attacked him the other day that he didn't even realize that he was staring. Even more embarrassing though was the fact that he was growing steadily aroused by the sight before him, the scent of the females rut wasn't helping matters for him either.

Sesshomaru had scented Inuyasha in the area and sent a vicious growl echoing around them, she was his! No one else could have her! **MINE! **He snarled when Inuyasha failed to leave after a few seconds, that seemed to snap the hanyou out of his stupor and got him moving again.

Inuyasha heard the feral snarl from his brother and decided that he had better leave because inu's in rut were dangerous and he didn't want to be shredded by Sesshomaru or the unknown female when they finished.

--33--33--33--

_End of the full moon's hold_

Kagome ended up at the spring not far from her camp, she had sent Sesshomaru after her clothes telling him to speak to Sango only. She told him to get Sango off to himself and have her bring the clothes and other things as if she was going to take a bath, he had been gone for about five minutes when he returned and told her that Sango was on her way.

Kagome woofed her thanks and asked him if he would leave the area so that she might transform and begin her bath.

"I will be around if you need me, all you have to do is call for me." He turned and started to walk away when he heard a silent "I know" come from her human like throat. He had to fight the urge to turn around and see what she looked like in her natural form, but he knew she wouldn't approve of that action so he continued on.

She was the only female that he knew of other than his mother that could take on his natural form even if she wasn't his exact species in certain ways, yes she turned into a huge dog, but that dog wasn't demonic in its nature. Those simple facts did nothing to dull his growing interest in her even though he was more than aware of her love for the hanyou, he wished he could have her in more than the physical way he had been granted for the past three days. She was a good match for him with her power and fiery nature that was always defiant and outgoing, she was always so selfless putting others before herself so unlike his mother who was cold like himself. He was tired of being cold though, it only pushed those away that he wanted to get closer to, he didn't want to do that to his newest pack member not if he had a chance of gaining her as a mate.

Kagome was quiet throughout her bath no matter how much Sango questioned her, she would not talk about what had occurred on her nights of rut she was still embarrassed that she had shared such nights with none other than THE Sesshomaru. Her face would flush every now and then until Sango mentioned Inuyasha leaving on the second night of the full moon and coming back looking too thoughtful for their typical 'jump to conclusions' companion. Now her face was as red as a tomato because her beast supplied the image and scent of Inuyasha at the edge of the clearing enraptured by the sight before him and scenting of arousal. "Oh kami…." Kagome groaned "just great, I'll never be able to face him without being embarrassed again."

"What is it Kagome? Did he see you and Sesshomaru….umm….well…together?"

"Y…e…s.." came the strangled reply "He even watched for a bit until Sesshomaru threatened him causing him to flee in fear of both Sesshomaru and I"

Sango didn't know whether to pity her friend or laugh at her predicament, laughter won out and she giggled at first before cracking into full out laughter.

Both exited the hot spring and headed back to the camp at an easy walk, Inuyasha jumped from a tree branch landing in front of them and said "How convenient of you to come back at the same time as Sango, how is it that you both came from the spring if you came from your time Kagome?" He asked, his voice thick with suspicion and accusation.

"I happened upon her on my way to the spring and we decided to bathe and talk together since she has been gone for a few days."

'Feh' he replied after eyeing them carefully, he knew that they were hiding something from him and he could scent Sesshomaru in the area. He also knew that Sango had spoken with him, but didn't know the details of their meeting. "We're going." He said as he turned and began walking hastily, pushing the group hard for the remainder of the day.

--33--33--33--33--

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I am working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it posted in a few weeks. _**


	7. Pushing Buttons

**Chapter 7**

Noon had come and passed with no halt for lunch or a rest of any sort, Kagome was growing tired and highly irritated with Inuyasha's attitude and decided to call a halt at around four in the afternoon. She forced a halt and sat down on a log, Sango and Miroku followed suit and Inuyasha continued walking until he realized that they were no longer following him after he had made it a hundred feet or so. Turning he saw them seated and scowled angrily before stomping over to them and saying "What the hell are you doing? We have jewel shards to find and we don't have time to dally around, let's go now."

He started walking again and stopped several hundred feet away from them when he realized that they failed to follow him yet again. "Damn it! There's no time for this crap! Get up now and let's leave!"

Kagome sighed trying to keep her short temper from being ignited by Inuyasha's grating ways and her resolve was failing miserably when he continued to harp about moving on to find the jewel shards that had been lost in the battle with Naraku. Her anger began to rise and then something horrid slipped out of Inuyasha's mouth causing her to blush furiously at his words, he had just brought up the odd sighting of Sesshomaru breeding some large female that had attacked him when he had hunted him down several days ago.

"What the fuck is your problem Kagome?" he asked when he saw her scarlet face.

"Nothing" she mumbled "but we are tired and we are going to rest whether you like it or not." She stated efficiently changing the subject from her to the group.

Sango eyed Kagome knowing what had her friend so embarrassed at the current moment and glad that she had managed to change the subject for Inuyasha was hell-bent on traveling till dark.

"The hell we are." He snapped before walking over to her and tossing her over his shoulder easily and starting off in the direction he wanted to search for the jewel shards in. He failed to notice the sudden change in Kagome's aura as she fought to control her temper, Miroku and Sango noticed the change though and Miroku gave Sango a questioning look before focusing on their friend once more.

Kagome barely contained a growl before her foot managed to catch him in the groin with a well placed kick, he sputtered and dropped her haphazardly onto the ground while groaning. She turned and angrily stalked off to try and get a hold on her temper before Inuyasha discovered her secret, Miroku gasped when he saw her face and especially the liquid silver eyes of his friend.

She was so angry as she ran through the forest trying to keep her natural form and her beast locked away for good, her ire rose when she was halted in her run by Sesshomaru not to mention the heat that rose to her face when she saw him standing before her silently. "What?" she bit out at him.

"I was just checking up on you seeing as Inuyasha has angered you, I did say I would be near did I not?" He retorted with a raised eyebrow daring her to challenge his authority again.

"Just leave me alone, I just want some time to cool off before I return to the group."

"Are you purposely disrespecting my authority as your alpha?" He sneered.

"No, I am just angry about that ass Inuyasha trying to force us to continue without a break."

A smirk graced his face as he decided to have a bit of fun with her short fuse "Did you enjoy your first rut my dear? I certainly did."

Her face was as red as a tomato and her last shred of control snapped when she glared at him menacingly, her clothes ripped as she transformed into her beast and she growled threateningly at him. _Why do you insist on antagonizing her/us?_

He held up his hands in mock surrender as he said "All in the name of fun, all in the name of fun. Forgive me I rarely get the chance to have fun with another so close to my species, there are only two of my kind left myself and my mother."

_That is still no excuse to anger us so much, you know we are dangerous when angered._ She snapped in irritation.

"I am well aware of the danger you pose, but could not resist teasing you for you are an intriguing and a very rare creature. I can't help but appreciate your transformed state as well because you are quite an intimidating and beautiful canine specimen."

_I see, well then shall I take away the temptation by finding myself another alpha?_ She stretched languidly before turning and swaggering off , her hips swaying with cruel intentions. Suddenly she froze when a howl burst forth from somewhere in the brush ahead of her, Sesshomaru was next to her in an instant, both were testing the air with their sensitive noses trying to scent the intruder that had announced its presence.

A large brown dog leapt out of the brush looking as wild and untamed as the wilderness surrounding them instead of Kagome's silver and red markings the male standing before them was a muddy brown with dull grey and yellow markings on him. His eyes were a hellish red color that practically glowed with darkness that was lacking in intelligent thoughts, it was obvious that he only came in search of her by the way his attention locked onto her unwaveringly.

**_You will belong to me. I will make you mine._** His bark was a deep baritone sound as he laid claim to her and proceeded to approach her with a stiff pose of authority.

Kagome growled out a warning and Sesshomaru wanted intervene wanted to fight for her, but this wasn't a fight he was meant to fight. Yes he was her Alpha, but the other male was her species and she had to defend herself on this one, now if he were her mate things would be different he would have to defend her against this male. Her beast would only allow him to intervene if he were mated to her so this was her fight as much as he hated that fact.

Kagome faced the male stiffly daring him to test her ability to defend herself and die in the process, she was ready to rip out his throat and shred his body until it was unrecognizable and all he had to do was make one wrong move and she would fight him. When he moved at last she hadn't expected the amount of speed he moved with because before she could defend herself he had mounted her and was forcing himself into her. He was raping her and she grew furious and tried spinning to throw him off for this was how a male weredog "claimed" their female, at the end of his raping of her body he would nearly crush her neck while still buried within her to force her submission to his humiliating form of dominating the female.

Kagome was determined to break free and kill the beast that had "dominated" her in such a way, she tried various ways to break free of him, but to no avail. Minutes felt like hours to her as she struggled to throw the heavier male off in order to slaughter him as quickly as she could, time was beginning to run out for her and soon she would be his property. Resorting to her last idea she hit the ground and rolled managing to dislodge him from her as soon as she regained her feet she lunged for his throat and her jaws locked around before she ripped and several loud cracks could be heard as she crushed the bones of his neck. Blood coated her mouth as she rendered him limb for limb in order to ensure he wouldn't come back to strike her or her friends down, no once she was done his body would be scattered for miles around to prevent regeneration.

Sesshomaru was relieved when she finally threw him and managed to kill him, but his scent still clung to her and he did not approve of that. He would love to rid her of the offending males scent, but at a time like this it wasn't something he could or would try to do unless she asked him to cover the scent of the male.

As soon as the male weredog was dead and scattered to Kagome's satisfaction she found a patch of wildflowers and began rolling vigorously trying to cover the offending scent that she now wore, she gave up after rolling for ten minutes and not making any progress. Standing back up she shook off all the flowers and grass that her fur had collected during her roll in the meadow, her lip pulled up in a silent snarl because in her opinion she smelled awful. Walking over to Sesshomaru she said _Know how to get rid of this stench?_

"There are a few ways to rid one of an offending scent, but the easiest is to have his actions repeated it would work faster than the other method which requires soaking in a vile potion for several hours on end."

_I see, well I shall think on it and give you an answer shortly._ She walked towards the forest again, soon an intoxicating scent wafted into the small clearing that he remained standing in.

Drawing in a deep breath he was in a dead run before he exhaled as an oversized white dog, her succulent scent was calling him and he would certainly answer the call for a tryst with the only canine female he knew.

Night had fallen but he was thankful of his excellent eyesight in the darkness, the moon had yet to rise so there was little light for a human's eyes to go by, but he wasn't human so it was as bright as day to him. He came to an abrupt stop when he found her standing before him poised and ready to be rid of the awful smell that still clung to her.

She gave him an impatient look and woofed softly saying _What the hell are you waiting for an invitation?_

He shook his head and approached her quickly, more than happy to oblige her desires at the moment.

Several hours later and well into the next day found the two laying in the shade of a large cherry tree protected for the harsh afternoon sunlight it filtered for them. Kagome lay curled up in her dog-form while Sesshomaru lay stretched out on a cool patch of sand near her, admiring her through half lidded eyes. His head rose as she stood and shook herself freeing her fur of the leaves that clung to it, following her example he rose to his feet as well and shook.

_I need to get back to the others, Inuyasha is going to be furious that I ran off yesterday and stayed gone all night and into today. It's going to be tricky though being as my clothes were destroyed when you started pushing our buttons._

**Pushing your what?**

_Never mind its just a saying that we have where I'm from, its hard to explain if you don't know what buttons are._

**As for clothes I might be able to lure your friend the slayer away from the camp for you, she knows about all of this correct?**

_Sango knows everything so that would work, or you could distract Inuyasha while I slip in and grab my stuff._

**Then I shall distract the half-wit while you gather some clothing to don.**

Soon Sesshomaru stood before her in his humanoid form and he began walking towards the east where her group should be located, two hours passed before they located Inuyasha and the others. Kagome stayed a good distance away downwind of the group while Sesshomaru was upwind of the group, she could already hear Inuyasha cursing and preparing to face off with Sesshomaru. The others ignored the hanyou's ranting as he stormed off after Sesshomaru to _"teach him a lesson"._

As soon as the sound of fighting reached her sensitive ears she eased around the bushes to ensure that Inuyasha was out of sight before walking towards the group carefully so that she didn't scare them into attacking her. A startled yelp came from Shippo as he quickly scampered to hide behind Sango's leg, and Miroku leapt to his feet his hand resting on his beads in warning.

Kagome nearly turned and fled at the sight of Miroku preparing to release the Windtunnel, but Sango's voice stayed her with a question.

"Kagome, is that you?"

Nodding her head once to answer, she decided it was best if she lay on her stomach and crawled forward to reassure them of her intentions and her identity. Miroku's hand dropped a few inches and Shippo walked cautiously over to her giving her several investigative sniffs before announcing "She has Sesshomaru's scent all over her Sango, are you sure it's Kagome and how is she like this?"

"It's a long story Shippo, but if she smells like Sesshomaru then she is Kagome." Answered Sango as she walked up to Kagome and laid her hand on her friend's shoulder, Sango stood a few feet below Kagome's back so the shoulder was the easiest place to set her hand.

"So she has been with the Western Lord the entire time?" Miroku asked unsure of the exact details of this particular topic.

"He is her alpha and is most likely the reason that none of us have been killed accidentally by her, because in an angered state she might kill us without thought or recognition."

"I see, understandable due to a weredog's inherent nature."

Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to her backpack before nosing it to get Sango's attention about her need of clothes. Sango was next to her instantly lifting the bag and following Kagome towards a small hot spring a little ways into the forest, Kagome paused and eyed Miroku and issuing a threatening growl to him.

Sango taking the hint said "If you value your life monk you would do well to stay put, otherwise she might kill you."

Miroku just nodded numbly to show he understood the threat and would heed it well, when the two were out of sight Miroku sagged to the ground and trembled for a minute or two. The new Kagome terrified him even though she was an awesome sight to behold in her full glorious form.

"Oka-san makes a beautiful weredog doesn't she Miroku?"

"Yes she does, but I would not cross her without Sesshomaru around to protect us from her wrath. It's no wonder she runs off when angered otherwise Inuyasha would've been dead the other day when he forced us to keep moving without rest."

Shippo nodded in agreement before plopping down next to Miroku and munching on a granola bar that had lain forgotten until just a moment ago.

--33--33--33--

Inuyasha cursed and swung wildly trying his damndest to injure or kill Sesshomaru, but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to land a blow. He hit the ground hard knocked silly for a moment by the impact before standing and cursing his brother for suddenly disappearing on him yet again. "Sesshomaru you fucking coward get your ass back here!" yelled Inuyasha, but to no avail Sesshomaru was intent on sneaking a peak at his desired mate while she was unclothed and preferably bathing.

--33--

Kagome waded as far as she could into the hot spring before she shifted back into herself and began bathing as Sango sat on the bank and said quietly "He'll figure it out sooner or later Kagome, he may be slow, but he is far from stupid or blind. One day you'll slip up with that potion of yours that hides the silver streaks in your hair and he will realize that there is something odd about you and then he will demand answers. Or he will push you too far one of these days and you'll end up transforming in front of him, if not all of us, and then the cat will be out of the bag."

"But Sango if he finds out there is no telling what he might do especially if he finds out about Sesshomaru being my alpha and all. He will be pissed if he finds out because he saw us on the full moon night when it held me in it's sway and Sesshomaru was…."

"I know, but one day he will find out or you will slip up and then all hell will break loose. So is he as ruthless and cold as we always thought him to be?"

"He's not exactly cold hearted, but he isn't warm and fuzzy either, he can be considerate at times and he definitely shows me more respect than Inuyasha does. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sango answered absently "he's definitely gorgeous though."

"He is that, but he is so out of my reach that it's not even funny. I think the only reason he's even interested in helping me is due to my ability to sate his beast's lust, because I'm the only canine he can screw."

"Maybe, but what if he truly is interested in you?"

"What's it matter anyways I'm not ageless like he is."

"You might ask him to be certain of that last bit."

--33--

Sesshomaru sat just out of sensing range, but close enough to see and hear everything that occurred between them. He gloated at the praise from Kagome, but quickly grew irritated by Kagome's lack of confidence in her desirability. It had to be Inuyasha's stupidity that had her thinking of herself as undesirable, because he fully adored the markings that adorned her body and she had a nice body. Very lean and well muscled but not disgustingly so, her hips were perfect for bearing his pups and she was well endowed in his opinion. He was having difficulty staying where he was because he wanted to go down there to make it known just how much he wanted her, the only reason he hadn't was the slayer's presence and he didn't want anyone discovering that he had been peeping at her whilst she bathed. He adjusted trying to find a more comfortable position from which to admire her in as he was definitely having issues just from watching her bathe.

"I'm going to head on back Kagome, you should finish up soon and come on back to the group…..unless you wish to go home or join Sesshomaru."

"I'll come back to the camp in a bit, I want to be alone for a little bit to clear my head and think about some things."

Kagome sighed when Sango was out of sight and ducked under the water deciding to swim to the bottom and see if there was anything neat lying therein the deeper parts of the hot spring. Something glinted catching her eye and she swam over to discover a brilliant blue stone the size of her fingernail, just as she picked it up something grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the surface. She was coughing and spluttering from the shock of being grabbed so suddenly as she spun on the one that still had a firm grip on her arm. Anger quickly turned into embarrassed rage as her free hand struck the magenta striped cheek of none other than Sesshomaru's stunned face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she all but screeched at him in full blown anger. "Unhand me now so that I can save what's left of my modesty you pompous ass!"

Sesshomaru would've released her if those last two words hadn't escaped her mouth, and why was she yelling at him he saved her from drowning, didn't he? A growl escaped him as his eyes narrowed in controlled annoyance and he considered many different things to do in order to punish her, but her scent was so alluring and overpowering to his senses that something else occurred startling them both.

**_--33--33--33--_**

**_Yes a much hated cliffy, but don't worry the next chapter is underway and will hopefully be finished within the next several weeks. Hope you enjoyed this, until next chappie then!_**


	8. Dirty little minds

His lips found hers in a passionate kiss and he had her pressed against a soft moss covered boulder as his deadly fingers trailed softly over her arms until they found themselves laced into her hair. His clothed body rubbed suggestively against her nude one earning a moan of barely suppressed desire from her. Slowly as if dragging himself from a deep slumber he managed to pull away from her and with the utmost control he turned his back to her and said in a voice full of desire "You should get dressed."

Kagome held in a sob of disappointment, she knew now that he didn't find her desirable and needed no more proof than his ability to shut down after such a passionate display. Tears pooled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the bitter scent that invaded his nose, it came in waves off the small female standing behind him and completely had him at a loss. He wasn't sure why she was so upset, was it the kiss? Or was there something else? _Damn it _he snarled to himself as a thought hit him explaining the depressed scent rolling off his chosen female, _she thinks she is undesirable and I just proved that to her! Damn, how do I fix this? How can I console her without taking advantage of her innocence?_

"Kagome don't get upset there's no need to be upset."

"Why? I'm obviously unwanted by anyone." She hissed in pained anger.

Maneuvering to stand behind her he said "Hardly that, but if I do not stop now I will take your innocence and I do not believe you want that.But despite what you seem to think about yourself you are highly desirable….." His claws ran gently across her skin causing her to shiver as his fangs glanced over the back of her neck. Clamping down on his self control he continued his ministrations to her body trying not to breathe in her thickening scent for fear of losing himself, he wanted to prove that she was desirable without taking advantage of her. "Can't you feel how you affect me?" He whispered in her ear as he pressed his obvious arousal against her butt, he sucked in air through his mouth to dull the flavor of her obvious desire for him.

"Why don't you just take me then if I am so desirable?" she moaned out.

"What would Inuyasha say when you strolled into camp smelling of me?" he whispered next to her ear.

"Fuck Inuyasha, he's made an ass of himself and I'm fed up with his crap."

"Now, now let's not be too hasty, he's just under a lot of pressure and doesn't have a clue as to what he should do as 'leader' of your group. We all know that you are the true leader of course but no one wants to anger him by telling him so, give him some time to settle down again."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Allow him to stake his claim upon me or something?" she practically growled out in frustration.

"Never, he shall never have something as precious or valuable as you. I will make you mine in due time, but for now I shall leave you intact. I will bring you some pleasure if you so wish, but I must not get carried away or things may progress faster than they should, we have plenty of time to join ourselves my dear seeing as how you are practically ageless now." He caressed her neck with his fangs before continuing "Besides you aren't ready for the responsibilities that come with becoming my mate, I think now is the worst time to be pupped. Is it not?"

"I suppose, and are you serious about me being ageless?" She asked with pure awe of the thought.

"Yes I am serious, you shall age so slowly that you shan't notice that you've aged at all. Much like myself." He sighed relieved that they were moving off the previous topic safely and at her own choosing so as not to upset her again. He couldn't stand seeing her upset, she should never shed another tear again unless it was in happiness (humans were odd that way, well females were anyways).

He almost groaned when she leaned back against him, whether she was doing unconsciously or just trying to provoke him into taking her he wasn't sure. One thing he did know was that she was really, really pushing his control on his body and if he didn't do something soon he would have her mated and pupped before she realized what hit her. Her scent told him that she was fertile in her natural form and that was the last thing he wanted right now because his beast was basically panting for her as it was, like she was some dog in heat (which technically she was in heat, but she wasn't as a dog at the moment).

"Sesshomaru……" she said so quietly that he barely caught it with his superb hearing.

Catching himself before he could roll his eyes he said "What is it?"

"I….was…just thinking……that there is another way…..you could umm…..get pleasure without truly taking me….." She glanced back at him nervously and almost panicked from the pink tinged eyes that met her gaze, now she knew how close to losing control he was and it kind of frightened her.

"Out with it woman, before I can no longer stop myself." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"There's always…….anally" she whispered somewhat shamefully. She had heard plenty of things in high school and this was one thing that she was completely appalled by, but it was the one option he might just take in order to keep her unpupped and unmated for the time being. It horrified her to some degree, but for him she would set her dislike of it aside if he…asked her to.

"It is unseemly for one such as I to take a female in such a manner." After a moment of thought though he said "Fuck unseemly, it is a good option and I don't know how long I'll be able to refrain from your delicious scent unless we take this as an option."

Soon Kagome found herself sprawled across his outer hoari on her stomach with her legs still in the water, she almost lost nerve when he began licking her private parts. After a few moments of his attention though she would've let him do anything he pleased with her because it felt so damn good to her, especially when his tongue slipped into her and began wiggling around within her. Soon though his skillful fingers replaced his tongue and she was so distracted by the sensation of his fingers that she didn't even realize that he had entered her anally until he made a hissing sound in pleasure. It wasn't half bad, once she got over herself she found it was rather pleasant and began to enjoy herself.

Sesshomaru found this method quite satisfying to his needs without the risks that he didn't want to take and she was obviously enjoying herself if her scent was any indication. He had to fight his beast back, it kept trying to take over so that it might mark her as his, letting others know that she was off limits and his. Kami's it felt so good, he thought as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against her back and his hand played with her trying to push her over the edge because he was close and wanted her satisfied along with him.

She trembled and he felt the dam break as she whimpered out his name in ecstasy, his fangs began to elongate as his beast tried to mark her in his moment of climax. He ended up biting down into his arm to prevent her from being bitten, once the urge to mark passed he pulled free of her and helped her into the spring so that they could cleanse the scent of their actions from themselves so the none would be the wiser. Save maybe Sango…….

--33--33--33--33--

Sango was beginning to get worried about Kagome she hadn't made it back yet and it had been well past an hour since she had left Kagome at the spring. Standing she decided to go check on her friend to make sure that nothing had happened to her, walking to the spring she kept hearing an odd growling noise and began to speed up for fear of her friend's predicament. Stepping out from behind a bush expecting to see a fight she was floored by the sight that greeted her poor eyes instead, spinning abruptly she hurried back behind the thick bushes and tried to piece together what she had just seen. Her face was as red as a tomato, but curiosity got the better of her (she blamed it on the pervy monk) and she peeked from behind the bushes to watch the odd sight that greeted her. She never knew one could be sexual the way they were doing it and both seemed to be enjoying it, but the fact that he was deeply embedded in Kagome's ass really intrigued her.

She was even beginning to get a tingling sensation down in her nether regions that startled her, sure she had urges, but seeing this seemed to really make her body react, she heard a suppressed growl of completion and decided it would be safer for her health if she left before either noticed her. The entire walk back to camp Sango replayed the image in her head over and over again, so that by the time she had made it back to camp she was seriously all hot and bothered gaining several sniffs and odd looks from her hanyou companion.

Glancing at Miroku she wondered just what that might feel like, after a few minutes she realized that she had been staring heatedly at the monk from the lecherous look he was giving her. By the Kamis she regretted going to check on Kagome, because now she wanted to try things with the monk even though they hadn't even started a courtship. She really did love him, but she didn't want to tell him that, he would be making moves on her even more so if she ever admitted her feelings to him.

Kami if he made a move on her right now she wasn't sure she would rebuff his attempts and may end up bedded by him this very night. Her body trembled in quiet anticipation of that thought as she retracted her mind in horror of the impure thoughts pervading her mind.

Miroku looked up when Sango came back from the spring again and was taken aback by the heated gaze she was giving him, and all manner of lecherous thoughts began to pop into his head as he watched her watching him like a hunk of meat to be consumed. He didn't question what had caused this odd change in her, instead he thanked every kami that he knew the name of and even some he didn't. She finally wanted what he had been wanting for so long with her and he hoped it would progress fast now that she had her heated gaze on him.

Suddenly she snapped out of her daze and blushed a brilliant shade of red which he adored, he noticed the disgusted look Inuyasha gave them both and signaled for Sango to come sit by his side on the log he had procured just for that purpose.

_**Sorry it was so short but I thought it would be better than nothing, I have the next portion halfway finished so I hope it wont take too long before it is finished and posted. Till next time**_


	9. Unexpected Company

Kagome placed the stone in her bag to examine at a later date then glanced at Sesshomaru as he walked over to her. "I think it won't be long before Inuyasha puts all the pieces together." She said.

"We'll deal with that if he figures it out, you should go before the others start to wonder and Inuyasha finds out that you are not in your time."

"I'll see you around then." Kagome bid as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the thick foliage around the spring.

Sesshomaru stood there until her scent was fading from the small clearing where the hot spring lay, turning he walked into the forest to find his small group. It had been a few days since he had last seen his small pack.

_--------_

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome emerged into the clearing that was the chosen campsite for the night.

"I honestly don't think that's any of your damned business Inuyasha." She snapped at him not up to his antics at the moment.

He gave her a disbelieving look before huffing and falling silent for a moment. "Well if you would stop fucking off we might finish the jewel and Naraku would be dead by now."

"SIT! You pompous, hardheaded, ingrate I am about to the point that I will strike out on my own and finish the damn jewel by myself if you don't stop being such an ass!" Her eyes were edged with silver her slight control was beginning to slip until Sango called her name. Glancing at her friend she suppressed a growl, before saying "Yes Sango?"

"Why don't we go for a short walk to get some water for tea?" Sango was hopeful that she could get her friend to cool down before things got out of hand.

"Fine." Kagome gritted out through clenched teeth, grabbing a canteen for each of them she followed Sango to a small stream.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Not really, I guess I should talk to Miroku about meditation to see if that will aid in controlling this beast of mine and my temper."

"That would probably help you a lot if you start meditating often." Sango said supportively.

After they made it back to camp Kagome spoke with Miroku about her predicament with her out of control temper and they started meditating that evening after supper was eaten. Inuyasha paid them no heed when they sat down to meditate and Miroku walked her through all of the steps to meditate properly.

Several weeks went by and Kagome was getting better by the day at controlling her temper when something got on her nerves, she had a few close calls, but Sango or Miroku would run to her aid when they noticed her losing control. Soon the full moon was a few days away and she made her excuses to Inuyasha before disappearing and giving severe threats to him if he came for her before she was ready. She had Kirara carry her as far as she dared ask the fire cat to take her without invoking Inuyasha's suspicion.

A few hours later the moon rose and dragged her into its spell, Sesshomaru was nearby but he dared not approach her yet, it had been weeks since he'd seen her in this form and it excited him and his beast to see her in it once more. Her haunting howl filled the night air as she called to all the available males, this night two howls answered her call. One was unfamiliar to them both and the other was Sesshomaru, a wolf almost the size of Sesshomaru came loping into the clearing she had chosen for the next several nights. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat when he saw that he would have competition this time around, the wolf was below him in rank, but that didn't mean that he wasn't an attractive demon.

The wolf's eyes were a teal color and his fur was a rich brown color he sported two tails and markings on his shoulders in a deep ebony color. Sesshomaru wasn't sure who this male was but he didn't like him one bit, because Kagome was checking him out with great interest.

Apparently the wolf knew what he was dealing with and did everything she asked of him, he even went as far to expose his vulnerable underbelly to her, with no visible concern that she might decide to rip him open.

_Sesshomaru come forward so that I may compare you to this magnificent wolf._

He flinched at her wording but knew better than to let her know his state of jealousy, he knew she said that on purpose trying to enrage him, the wolf gave him a curious look before focusing back onto the female in front of him. Sesshomaru did everything that was asked of him, striving to do it better than the wolf had.

Kagome finished her evaluation and decided to test both of them on their self control, she strutted over to the wolf and rubbed against him like a cat letting her rump touch his nose so that he could get a good whiff of her succulent scent. The strong odor of jealousy reached her sensitive nose and she grinned to herself the wolf smelled of smug satisfaction thinking he had won her favor. (A/N if you haven't pieced it together yet the wolf is Kouga)

She walked very deliberately over to Sesshomaru and gave him a soft nip in admonishment for his jealousy before giving him the same treatment that she gave the wolf. He stood perfectly still relaxing know that he realized that she was toying with them, trying to get one to snap first. Well he would be damned if he snapped first, that lowly, insufferable wolf would be the one that did so first or he wasn't the all powerful Sesshomaru.

An aggravated snarl rose from the wolf when she gave Sesshomaru a good long sniff of her goods, and that was it she turned on the handsome beast with a snarl giving him a good hard bite and some good scratches for his impatience. _I suggest that if you want to live to another day that you get out of my sight immediately wolf, and better luck next time._

A whine escaped the wolf as a last resort and she lunged for his throat, not intending to kill him, just getting her point across. He fled the clearing and she turned to face Sesshomaru before saying _Well this was more interesting than last time._

She then presented herself to him giving him permission to mount her.

--33--33--

The moon held her longer than it had previously, but neither minded the extended time, both enjoyed the short time she was stuck in her other form. Kagome felt the hold of the moon loosening its hold and she went off to find her bag of clothes, Sesshomaru was in his humanoid form when she reappeared dressed in the clearing.

"I wonder who the wolf was." Kagome said.

"I have never met him." Replied Sesshomaru.

He was still slightly enthralled from the past several days so he walked up behind her and nibbled on her neck careful not to leave a mark, his hands rested on her shoulders as he spun her around to give her a wilting kiss. "You should probably get back to the others" he said quietly in her ear.

"Yes" she replied breathlessly.

Turning slowly she walked out of the clearing and Sesshomaru followed after her, Kirara came into sight after hours of walking and she sighed in relief. Climbing onto the firecat Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and said "see you around."

He nodded his agreement and the firecat took to the air flying Kagome back to the groups latest campsite.

--33--33--33--

After a few hours in the air the group came into sight and the firecat landed letting Kagome slide off of her, looking at the group she said "Which way are we headed today?"

"East, are you ready to travel now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kagome nodded before she began walking due east and Inuyasha fell into step next to her before asking "What is up with you?"

"I'm just in the mood to travel today…… wait I sense jewel shards, two of them up ahead moving slowly."

Inuyasha hoisted Kagome onto his back and took off with Kirara close on his heels with the others upon her back. After a few minutes Kouga came into view and Inuyasha spat out "Fleabag"

"Kagome I thought I smelled you, I was on my way to see you when this filthy mutt decided to deliver you to me."

"What happened to you?" asked Kagome with concern as she eyed the wounds that Kouga sported.

"I uh had a run in with a female a few nights ago." His hand reached up to the back of his head scratching it uncomfortably. "She uh chose the mutts brother over me."

Kagome flushed and turned to Sango hastily and said "Can you help me bandage him, Sango?" She was trying to hide her sudden embarrassment by aiding the wolf she had injured during her heat cycle.

"Was she black with silver markings and red eye liner?" Asked Inuyasha with fervor.

"Yeah most beautiful female I've ever seen on four legs."

"I saw them together a month ago around the full moon." Inuyasha replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah it's odd" Kouga said.

"What's odd?" asked Miroku.

"Well I've heard of them when I was a young pup, but they were supposed to be extinct long ago. She was a weredog of all things, I didn't believe it until she made me do all sorts of things and then Sesshomaru as well. I guess he did them better than I did because she chose him and I just did miss having my throat ripped out."

"You to huh?" Inuyasha said thoughtfully "She was about to rip me apart when I first ran into her but Sesshomaru called her off."

"Sounds to me like he must be her Alpha." Kouga replied quietly. "Must be the reason she didn't want me, it's a shame though she would've been a lot of fun." He winced when Kagome hit a particularly tender spot.

Inuyasha was quiet a moment before saying "Maybe he is, but who is this female? She seems to be volatile, maybe we should kill her the next time we get an opportunity to."

"I don't think we will be able to do that, she's more powerful than she looks it would take all of us to bring her down. And then there's Sesshomaru, if he is her Alpha he will retaliate and I wouldn't face him in battle at any cost."

"What are you a coward?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"No I just prefer to live and mate Kagome one day?" He gave Kagome a cocky smile and blew her a kiss before looking at Inuyasha again.

Kagome blushed and glanced at Sango as they bandaged Kouga's wounds before saying "I've already told you a hundred times Kouga I'm not your woman and never will be."

"Don't be that way Kagome, I'll treat you better than the fleabag ever has." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sorry Kouga I'm not up for grabs for anyone, you're a great friend but I don't think you will ever be anything more to me."

As soon as she finished bandaging his wounds she stood and walked over to stand next to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha and Kouga continued to talk about the weredog.

"We should find them on the next full moon and wait until it releases its hold on her, then we will discover exactly who this threat is and eliminate her once she's out of Sesshomaru's sight. She obviously does not travel with him so we should be able to get her alone sometime or another."

"It's a plan then, when the full moon is close to its phase we will find them and lie in wait for the bitch that tried to kill us." Inuyasha said excitedly.

Kagome was about to panic she looked at Sango and said "Lets go to the river and refill the water bottles while the men talk."

Soon they were well out of hearing range and they began to discuss what to do in order to protect Kagome from the two plotting her death, neither could think of a solution so Kagome decided to talk to Sesshomaru about it sometime before the next full moon.

* * *

Two weeks went by before Kagome got her opportunity to talk with Sesshomaru, she borrowed Kirara and had the firecat carry her to a secluded meadow a full day's walk from the camp if not further. She didn't have to wait long before he appeared in the meadow next to her, they sat next to each other in silence for several minutes before Kagome spoke up and said "Inuyasha and Kouga plan on coming after me the next full moon after we part ways when I am released from the moons hold, they plan on killing me but what happens when they discover its me?"

Sesshomaru sat quietly for a minute running a clawed hand through her hair before saying "They will not kill you, you are to important to both for that to happen and I would not allow that outcome either for I enjoy your company despite your human attributes."

Kagome was silent as she thought over what he said "I know they wouldn't, but what will they say when they find out? That wolf that was in the clearing the last time was Kouga, I couldn't face either of them if they found out that I was the one you were with."

"Why not? Isn't it perfectly normal for two creatures to get together when one is in heat?"

"Well yeah, but its not normal for me, I was a normal human not too long ago."

"Kagome" he took his hand from her hair and placed it under her chin before making her look him in the eye, "you were never a normal human, you travel through time and are the most powerful miko of this time. And you captured my attention, which for most humans is a bad thing, but not for you."

Kagome sighed and looked away before looking back into his cold amber eyes that were full of honesty. He felt no warmth towards her, she knew he was just being polite because it was his job to comfort his pack when they were down. He only accepted her because she was useful to him, Inuyasha loved Kikyo, and Kouga was just after her because she could see the jewel shards. She held no illusions about where she stood with the men in her life, she was just a means to an end. And she was capable of sating his beasts desires as well as his without fear of her succumbing to old age long before he aged visibly.

"We will just have to travel even further so that neither one of them can find us, I can meet you somewhere and we can use my orb to get us far enough that they can't find us in such a short window of time."

"We could distract Kouga, he offers the most challenge due to the shards he still has in his legs." Kagome suggested.

"That is also an option, I will think on ways to hinder the wolf's interference. You on the other hand should probably get back to your group and not let this latest occurrence bother you."

"I'll see you around then Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome climbed back onto the firecat and disappeared into the sky within a few minutes leaving Sesshomaru to plan a way to distract a rather annoying wolf prince.

--33--33--33--33--

A/N I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think of this story so far, and plans for the next chapter are underway. I have suffered from writters block for the past several months and do hope that it is abating. Never Love Again is almost ready for an update, but I want it a bit longer before I do that one.


	10. Questions

Chapter 10

It had been a few days since Kagome had seen Sesshomaru about the issue of Kouga and she was becoming anxious there wasn't that many weeks until the next one and she wasn't in any rush for Kouga or Inuyasha to find out. She hoped she would get an opportunity to talk to Sesshomaru before the next one pulled her under so that she knew what he had planned to keep the half demon and wolf demon in the dark for as long as possible.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly his nose to the air he reached out and grabbed Kagome by the arm drawing her out of her thoughts suddenly. Glancing at her he said "I smell a whole lot of dead people up ahead, do you sense any jewel shards?"

Expanding her senses as far as they would go she said "Only low level demons and one a bit more powerful, but no shards."

"Feh lets keep going then, no point fighting for nothing."

"Inuyasha….." Kagome said in her all too famous tone, and his ears flattened instantly.

"Fine" he growled out none to pleased with his all to pure and helpful companion. He crouched down and she climbed onto his back as he took off in the direction of the stench, it wasn't long before what used to be a village came into view and he slid to a stop with his sleeve covering his nose.

All the other members covered their noses as well, for the smell was overpowering at this close a proximity, glancing at the others Inuyasha said "Let's get upwind and see if we can figure out who did this."

At everyone's nod they skirted the village until they were no longer able to smell the worst of the massacred village. Inuyasha let Kagome down as she stood next to him shaking in anger breathing deeply trying to calm herself down. Sango and Miroku stood next to her offering her their silent support knowing she couldn't afford to change right now. And they didn't want an angry weredog on top of them for she may mistake them as her enemy at this particular moment.

Sesshomaru was watching from his hiding place at the edge of a forest, he knew he had to be ready to act for she was barely controlling the rage at this moment, she would likely kill all of her friends if she changed at this moment he hoped she would leave them quickly and seek his company before she blew her top over the atrocities that she was looking at. Women and children lay everywhere as well as their men, but the women and young girls had obviously been violated before they were slaughtered like worthless cattle. If he were not so accustomed to gore he would be sickened by this sight, he was disgusted by the bastards that had committed such things to women and children, he may not like many humans, but rape of any species was against every demons teachings. This was obviously the work of demons for the stench of the ones who did this still clung to the vicinity.

Kagome looked at Sango and said "I can't stay here, I have to leave this place at once."

Sango nodded and watched as her friend turned and sprinted into the distance headed for a small forest of pines. She looked at Inuyasha and said "Let's find the one responsible for this, and make him answer for his crimes."

Inuyasha nodded and said "I can't blame Kagome for leaving this mess, this isn't something she should've seen. I've seen bad things before, but nothing like this ever."

Inuyasha and the others carefully went through every building searching for the ones responsible and not long after they started their search through the village they heard a chilling howl rip through the air. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo knew it was Kagome but Inuyasha cursed lowly under his breath. Now was not the time for that weredog bitch to show up and Kagome was somewhere in the forest with it, for the howl came from the pines that stood well away from the village.

To his amazement Sesshomaru broke through the edge of the trees followed by the female whose eyes were full of deadly intent, apparently she was irritated by this as well he thought.

"What the fuck do you want? This is our fight Sesshomaru, you and your bitch get lost."

A growl tore out of Kagome's dog form as she prepared to launch herself at him, her rational side barely present due to the pure rage she held for the massacre before her. She had no friends right now, only an Alpha and he was what kept her from ripping out the hanyou's throat. He was the only reason she was still standing where she was, if it wasn't for him she would rip up the countryside searching for the fiend that stench still clung to the mangled bodies at her feet. Whatever angered or distressed Kagome had to face her beast for it dealt out the punishment to whomever fell out of line with her human morals.

"I suggest you watch what you say half-breed, for she is barely herself."

Kagome's nose pressed to the ground and she started sorting through the scents following the one that smelled the strongest, there were at least four of them and one was a jaguar from what she could discern. Growling angrily she followed the scents of the culprits for close to twenty miles, they had raided another two villages and were still at the third one when she finally came upon the foul demons that had massacred almost three entire villages.

Sesshomaru watched with amused satisfaction when she fell upon the jaguar demon that appeared to be the leader of the other three demons that were still in the process of raping a young girl around ten summers old. Kagome ripped and tore chunks off of the jaguar demon as he screamed in agony, her claws were razor sharp and her fangs were daggers that sank into his flesh. Relishing in the blood shed as she finished killing the leader she spun and caught the next demon, the only one fool enough not to run yet so absorbed in the young girl beneath him. He was snatched violently from the ground and tossed high into the air before she caught him in her mouth and snapped him in two like a twig, a bloodthirsty howl ripped from her throat as she turned to hunt down the last two.

Inuyasha watched in semi horror at what the female weredog was truly capable of, Sango and Miroku were not sure whether they should be horrified by what their beloved friend had turned into or relieved that she was so absorbed in something other than the four of them. Shippo watched in awe at the true strength of his adopted mother as she moved gracefully killing off the demons that were responsible for the destruction of several villages.

Everyone followed the weredog as she hunted down the final two killing the last one slowly as she played with him, she had decided to have fun with the last one now that the others were no longer capable of running away. Stalking and snapping at his heels having fun chasing and tormenting the tiger demon that ran fueled by his terror for he knew that she had killed his three companions with ease. He screeched and yelped each time her teeth snapped too closely to his heels, blabbering that he would never touch another woman or child against her will if only she would let him live. Tiring of him and his blathering she landed squarely on his back and snapped her powerful jaws around his neck then dropping his head to roll down the small hill once she severed his head in her mouth.

Panting happily she glanced around to find her alpha and a very irritating hanyou watching her with contempt, she growled and crouched low to the ground and began to stalk towards the hanyou intent on destroying him as well. Sesshomaru sighed and strode forward placing a hand on her before saying "Not today, leave him be even though I would gladly let you have at him. Half breed I suggest you leave with great haste seeing as this one would rather kill you rather than look at you."

Inuyasha sputtered in anger and advanced towards his brother and the bitch that still crouched next to his brother, he reached for Tetsusaiga's hilt drawing it. He froze in his tracks staring in disbelief at his sword, it hadn't transformed his mouth hung open as he just stood there staring at Tetsusaiga. He couldn't remember a time when Tetsusaiga had refused to transform since he had discovered its secret he growled and sheathed his sword before cracking his knuckles and preparing his claws for attack.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and struck the back of Inuyasha's head knocking him out, glancing at the slayer and monk he said "Get him away from here now before I reconsider."

Looking at Kagome he said "Come with me." He turned and walked towards a large stand of trees in the distance as Kagome followed dejectedly as she looked wistfully back at the half demon that she wanted to rip into. "Now Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered.

Her head hung as she followed after her Alpha, they were almost to the tree line when she pounced on him in a playful antic sending him sprawling into a mud puddle ruining his pristine clothing. He growled in angered frustration as he stood dripping mud, his hair a complete mess, and glaring at Kagome who sat with a very pleased look on her face.

He was almost completely deflated by that look on her face because he knew all too well that she had just decided to play games with her Alpha and he would not object to the occasional game if that meant he could have her for himself one of these days. He growled mockingly before bending to gather a handful of mud and lobbing it at her for which she dodged it agilely. Smirking he quickly took on his true form and attacked her in mock battle, all the while pushing her towards the mud puddle she had sent him into only moments before.

He enjoyed letting loose once in a while when no one else was around to see him behave in such a manner, he was after all the Lord of the West, but he was also a dog demon. And dogs liked a good mock fight with one of their own every once in a while, and how he wanted this play to lead to other things so badly. It wasn't even the full moon and he wanted to bury himself in her in whatever form he could get, he really was biding his time to get her in her human form and take her as a woman should be taken.

But that was a little more complicated with one that was a miko and weredog in one package, he yipped in success when he had finally gotten her covered in mud from head to tail and back to toes. He was also filthy though, but as of right that moment he could care less, because no one was around to witness him in such a state.

Kagome grumbled at him even though she wore a doggy smile, shaking vigorously she took off heading for a lake that she could smell, Sesshomaru close on her heels.

-33-33-33-33-33-

Once in the water though her recently silly acting beast receded leaving Kagome in the lake naked with Sesshomaru standing in his true form next to her. She was glad for the cover the water offered but she didn't know what she would do about her clothes since they were quite some distance away from her.

Sesshomaru transformed to stand next to her as he internally smirked at the antics of Kagome's beast before saying, "This is the most inappropriate time to transform, ne? For your clothes are some distance from here are they not, unless….. You want this Sesshomaru to enjoy viewing what you have to offer" There was a mischievous glint in his gold eyes as he finished talking.

Kagome was scarlet as she sputtered "I…I…I did Not do this, th… that damn beast of mine deserted me like this…. Don't you dare come any closer to me or I will"

"You will what miko? Purify me? Sorry not gonna happen." The glint got more pronounced as he moved slowly towards her. He grinned to himself as she spun around and proceeded to "escape" him, holding a whistle to his lips he blew it summoning Ah-Un to get a fresh set of clothes. Once he was dressed he turned around and ensured Kagome there was no one in the vicinity so that she could don his outer haori until they gathered her own clothing.

He watched as she walked around him to stop in front of him, he had to admit to himself that he liked the way she looked in his clothes, so he stepped forward until they were inches from one another and claimed her mouth in a very passionate kiss. A kiss that left both wanting more when it had ended, he had already been pushed close to his limit today by the incident in the lake. He wanted her, he wanted to claim her clean scent, her fiery nature, and her innocent body for himself, but he would have to hold off until after his stupid halfbrother discovered the truth about Kagome.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted into the air reaching the last place they had seen her clothes, Kagome enjoyed the view from high up in the clouds. She relaxed against Sesshomaru knowing he wouldn't let her fall as she watched the landscape pass them by in silence.

It had taken them an hour to reach the small stand of trees where she collected her clothes and found a tall thicket to change into them, she handed him his outer haori back and spread her aura until she felt her friends a mile or so away. Waving at Sesshomaru she jogged away from him hoping she hadn't been missing long enough for Inuyasha to get mad.

Much to Kagome's relief when she reached her group Inuyasha was just coming too from the blow to his skull, Kagome fawned over him for a few minutes until she was sure he was really ok. He told her in a grumpy matter of fact tone "I'm fine except for this damn splitting headache, when I get my hands on him I will kill that bastard."

They all headed in their original direction away from the destroyed village because none of them wanted to be around when all the lower demons decided to check out all of that spilt blood. Kagome sighed as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Sesshomaru earlier that day, but seriously why would Sesshomaru have any interest in her besides her newer other side?

Inuyasha was eyeing Kagome suspiciously, he knew she had been in the woods when Sesshomaru came out with the weredog, but why hadn't Kagome screamed for help with that big dog running around in the woods, and why hadn't she followed them when they followed the weredog and watched the destruction it had wreaked on the ones responsible for the village. Surely she hadn't fainted somewhere, had she?

-33-33-33-33-

Inuyasha chewed over why Kagome had not called for anyone when the weredog had been in the woods with her, he chewed on it for several days unable to ask Kagome about it. Each time he went to do so Sango or Miroku would distract her, or she would go for water, take off to bathe or to her home telling him to stay put. He was getting frustrated and was getting ready to corner her when Kikyo showed up to speak with him "Inuyasha, have you noticed any odd things happening lately?"

"Like a weredog?" he asked her.

"Yes, she has not become a nuisance yet from what I can tell so far, but… she could always become a threat and quick if anything befalls her Alpha. I would suggest that you leave Sesshomaru alone until she can be dealt with."

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment before saying "I guess that would be the best action to take, so I will try to leave him alone until we find a way to destroy the bitch that follows him."

Kikyo smiled and said "Yes Inuyasha you do that." She turned and walked away still smiling, soon Kagome would be out of her way and she would take Inuyasha back for herself, now just to sit back and wait for Kagome's life to end.

-33-33-33-33-33-33-

Ok, that's it for now but the next chapter is underway, I hope to get it posted in a few weeks at most. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I was kind and didn't leave you where I had originally intended. Kikyo was a new development that just occurred.


	11. Secrets

It was time for the full moon once again as Kagome prepared her things to make it look like she was heading home yet again. Inuyasha watched her with suspicion in his eyes, but he glared every time her eyes found him in her glances around the campsite. He knew something had to be going on with her ever since she went into those trees and never called for help, he finally asked her why she had not yelled for them and she brushed it off and said she didn't see them. He wondered how she had missed them in such a small stand of trees.

The group was several hours away from the well this time so she had no reason for Inuyasha to get too suspicious when she took Kirara at first in the direction of the well until she was well out of sight of her friends. Once she was certain none of them could see her they veered to the west heading towards the edge of Sesshomaru's lands where they had decided to meet. They were after all the same distance from the well as they were from the western border so there would be no time difference for Kirara's return to the group.

Sesshomaru met her and hour after she left Kirara and told her that the wolf was taken care of, as for Inuyasha distance would prevent him from interfering with them. Gathering her close he used his energy orb to get them well into his lands before he stopped, he smelled her scent shifting as the moon got closer to rising.

Sesshomaru let her go and said "Its almost time, I will see you soon." Turning he walked away until she summoned him with her howl, for he did not want to be there before he was summoned to her, her beast might tale offense to that.

Only Sesshomaru appeared this night for these were his lands and no other rival male would come onto his lands, he was eager for this again, it was hard going nearly a month just to have this for a few days.

Two days into the cycle someone had found them, he stayed well away watching from an immense distance upon Kirara's back. He was still ashamed that the whole thing aroused him and he wondered how his brother could keep at it only breaking to eat, drink, and relieve themselves.

The full moon finally drew to a close and Inuyasha was waiting in the woods not downwind from Sesshomaru and his bitch, but certainly not upwind of them either. He waited as patiently as he could for his brother to walk by so that he could search out the bitch that wanted to kill him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru talked quietly for a few moments before Sesshomaru gave her a searing kiss and said "We should go back to the edge of my lands for the firecat to carry you back to the others." He flew her to the border in his energy orb and set down expecting the firecat, but Kirara never showed up. So they walked in the general direction of her group of friends not knowing that Inuyasha sat waiting for Sesshomaru to walk by any minute now.

Inuyasha grumbled when he saw Sesshomaru's energy orb fly past him with a black haired female enclosed in his arms, he knew he would not track her down here so he hoped onto Kirara and set off towards the well to get Kagome.

Kirara was aggravated she knew she was supposed to pick up Kagome and yet here she was ferrying Inuyasha around so that he could "kill" the weredog. Kirara, figuring out where Inuyasha was intending to go now, veered off course towards their group.

He cursed the firecat and leapt from her back to continue his way to the well on foot, he didn't need to fight with Kirara over where he was going to go. All he could sort out was that Kirara was ready to get back to Sango as quickly as she could.

Inuyasha was surprise when he reached Kagome's time, because Kagome was not there and had not been home for several months according to her mother. Angry he leapt into the well and hurried back towards the others, but did not rejoin them. Instead he waited in the thick foliage between camp and his group for Kagome to come back. After all it was time for her to be coming back from where ever she had been, he would find out just what the miko was up to this time.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had made it close enough to the group that he felt it would be safe to leave her now. He gave her one more kiss before he let her go on knowing she would stop at a nearby stream to wash his scent off before heading back to the hanyou.

Turning slowly she walked out of the clearing and within a hundred yards she walked right into Inuyasha, her mouth fell open and she stuttered out his name. His face was twisted into a look of disgust and anger, as she tried to make a coherent sentence. Her mind was running in circles trying to figure out what she should do or say she was at a loss, she didn't expect her secret to get out so soon.

"What the fuck is going on here Kagome?" Inuyasha bit out through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and said "This does not concern you."

"The hell it doesn't! Why in the hell are you with him Kagome? Why is his scent on you?" Inuyasha's eyes were full of hurt and anger, betrayal was written clearly across his face.

"Inu…yasha…. Its not what it looks like, please hear me out."

"Why should I, looks like you've been sneaking off to meet with my damned brother. You haven't even been to your time for two months so don't you dare try to lie out of this." he hissed.

"I've been cursed Inu, and Sesshomaru has been helping me keep it in check along with Miroku. But there are certain times when no one can help me control it, the full moon is why I have to take off for days at a time. When I become angered I lose control as well, but meditation is helping with it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"Kagome has been cursed by the fang of a long deceased weredog, and I am her leader." Sesshomaru answered with derision dripping from every word. "You're the only one that didn't know halfbreed."

"I don't believe you, bastard." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why don't you show him Kagome."

She gave him an uncertain look and he placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Go on, show him."

Kagome stepped behind a tall stand of brambles and removed her clothing before calling forth her beasts form. Carefully she stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to Sesshomaru laying down next to him and giving Inuyasha a cautious woof.

"It was you! You were the bitch that Sesshomaru was fucking in the clearing a month ago! I can't believe you would do such a thing Kagome. How could you let him fuck you like that?"

She growled in response to his accusation, her weight shifted as she prepared to attack him, a hand on her foreleg caused her to glance at Sesshomaru.

"He does not understand yet, if he still doesn't once I've explained it to him then you can do whatever you please with him my dear." Her tail gently slapped the dirt as she looked at her Alpha with a hopeful expression in her silver eyes.

Horror crossed Inuyasha's face when it dawned on him that she had just meant to kill him and only his brother's words caused her to settle back down.

"Inuyasha I would suggest you hold your tongue when she is in this form, she would happily rip you to pieces for she has no friends in this form. As for your accusation it has no truth to it, when she is in the moons sway she is nothing more than a dangerous bitch in heat. She accepts whomever passes a difficult test for the duration of the moons hold, and cannot help her full blown heat cycle. She will not take from these copulations unless she chooses to and as of yet she has not chosen to."

Inuyasha's face was a mixture of surprise and horror, he was surprised that she could not help herself when the full moon held her and horrified that she could not differentiate friend from foe. She truly would be a danger to the group if his brother was not around when she was like this, but the truth hurt no less when she had kept this information from him.

"You can change back if you wish." Sesshomaru told her.

She answered with a low growl and reached over to grab his sleeve between her teeth barely missing his arm, she gave a gently tug and growled again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha huffed "she wants to play games right now."

Her teeth snapped shut just feet from Inuyasha as she gave an irritated growl.

"I would suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself at the moment." Once that was said he turned to Kagome and said "lead the way."

She leaped to her feet and took off, Sesshomaru followed shortly after he transformed back into his true form. He mentally shook his head for she was still so young and playful at times.

Catching up to her he lightly nipped her heels before tumbling her to the ground to play fight for a bit, they ran and fought mock battles for the remainder of the day until both were exhausted, laying down next to a small lake and falling into a deep sleep curled up against each other.

-33-33-33-

When they awoke Kagome was sprawled across Sesshomaru in her human body, apparently her beast receded this time during the night, and she was nude on top of her leader. Glancing at his face hastily she was relieved to see that he was asleep, calling forth her beast she shifted back into dog form and nudged him with her nose to wake him.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself for he had not been asleep and he had enjoyed watching her sleep as well as seeing her nude sprawled across him deep in slumber. He would not tell her that he had not been sleeping for quite some time, for he did not want to anger her. Standing he shifted into his dog form and shoved her into the lake as she growled a complaint at him for getting her all wet.

She walked out of the water and grabbed his tail before playing tug of war with it growling enthusiastically as she did so. He just shook her off and pushed against her until they were both in the lake were he proceeded attack her. Kagome gave up and swam a circuit around the lake before stopping next to her Alpha and panting with pleasure. Within a minute though her beast abandoned her yet again in the lake without a stitch of clothing laughing all the while.

Sesshomaru quickly transformed and eyed her mischievously as he began to swim towards her with an almost evil gleam to his eyes, he had called his romp with her the last time they had been in this situation off quicker than he would have liked. Grinning to himself as she spun and tried to flee in the water as it hindered her, he allowed her to outrun him for a few minutes before he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him without lifting her out of the water.

Kagome thrashed and screamed for him to release her trying to keep herself covered by the water as she did so, not realizing that all the thrashing was affecting Sesshomaru in many ways.

"My my my it would appear that your beast really did leave you to the dogs so to speak." He purred in her ear, " keep it up I am thoroughly enjoying this my poor little weredog."

He ground his teeth trying to resist the urge to plunge himself within her being as neither of them were clothed, instead he ground himself roughly against her butt trying to quickly find relief before he did end up taking her. Her wet skin felt good against him as he resisted the urge to lay claim to the lone woman in his pack and soon she stilled her thrashing and yelling. One of his hands eased down to the juncture between her thighs as the other one groped a hidden breast kneading it carefully.

Kagome sighed and leaned into the demon that stood behind her growling in frustrated pleasure as he tried to satisfy some of his desire, she glanced up into his red rimmed golden eyes and knew from the look in his eyes that he would never release her to any other now. One day she felt he would lay his claim on her, for his eyes were full of possessive desire and it thrilled and scared her to see something like that burning in his liquid reddening eyes. Thrilled her because Inuyasha had never looked at her this way and scared her because she knew that once she was his, he would never let her go for as long as he or she lived.

Before he could stop himself his teeth bit into the meaty part of her shoulder as he growled deep in his chest, no one with sense would touch her now. For she would forever bear his scent from that bite and a small crescent moon would appear just behind the shell of her ear once he dribbled some of his own blood into the wound. Releasing her flesh from his mouth he said "I had not intended on that happening and I am sorry for the pain it caused, I should have made sure you had no objections to being marked as mine before I did so."

Kagome had whimpered when he bit into her shoulder and was slightly dazed from the fire it had shot through her veins. "It's alright, I don't mind being yours."


	12. What's in an Eclipse?

Kagome growled in frustration, the youkai she was pursuing was tricky much to her distaste, Sesshomaru had challenged her beastly self to seek and kill a deer youkai to improve her hunting skills. It had been a few months since the day at the lake where he had marked her with his bite and since then he had been teaching her to hunt in her four legged form. She was improving and could now kill an animal without being repulsed by it in her natural form, this hunting of a fleet footed and nimble deer youkai was her latest test in her hunting abilities.

She thought she was gaining on the demon when she caught the scent of Kouga coming from the east, she groaned and snapped her jaws in irritation. The wolf youkai hadn't been seen or heard from since she had bandaged his wounds and he apparently caught her scent and thought the hunt was still on for her. The wind shifted to blow from the west and she lost the scent of Kouga.

-33-33-33-

Kouga was determined to find the female weredog that had humiliated him so several full moons ago. Her scent came back to him on the breeze and he put on a burst of speed, the darkness was lit by the light of a half-moon and the stars. It was almost as bright as day to his wolf like eyes as he scented and drew closer to his quarry.

-33-33-33-

Kagome sensed the shards drawing closer to her and decided the deer youkai would have to wait, stopping she waited to see what the wolf youkai would do when he came into view. Her throat vibrated with an irritated growl, because she had been gaining on the deer at last and now she had lost ground and time because of Kouga.

He came barreling at her claws extended and a vicious growl tearing from his throat, Kagome snapped her jaws shut as he rushed past her. Her fangs missing him by mere inches, he whirled teeth bared and leaped into the air intending on slashing her across the shoulder. He missed her by a hair as she leaped back and snapped her fangs in irritation, a growl tearing from her throat.

The fighting went on neither seeming to land a mark on the other, both irritated and getting desperate to finish off the other, when at last Kouga managed to slash her across a hind leg. Kagome was totally lost now her blood rage sweeping through her with the smell of her own blood in her nose, she lunged and would've hit her mark. But something unexpected happened next, she went limp hitting the ground with an resounding thud.

Kouga stood there staring in disbelief as the female weredog hit the ground unconscious, looking around he saw nothing unusual. There wasn't enough blood for it to be blood loss, the once bright half moon was hidden from view, he had forgotten that tonight there would be an eclipse.

Suddenly he was airborn, striking a tree hard enough that it snapped, Sesshomaru was in his face snarling at him.

"What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her" Kouga gasped out with what little air her could get in or out past the fist clenched around his throat.

"I smell her blood wolf, do not LIE to this Sesshomaru."

"I cut her in battle just now, but I swear that's all I did to her"

"Why is she unconscious wolf?" Demanded Sesshomaru, his eyes glowing red with rage.

"I swear I don't know she was lunging for me one second and hitting the ground the next."

"I swear if you harmed her more than you say, I will kill you."

Releasing Kouga Sesshomaru turned and strode to Kagome's side, she lay nude face down on the leafy ground, blood seeped slowly from cuts on her thigh. Other than that he found nothing else wrong with her, shedding his outer haori he slipped it over her and lifted her into his arms. Turning he glared at Kouga who had not left after being released, he was far too interested in what lay in Sesshomaru's arms.

He took in a sharp breath and strode forward, reaching for the young woman in Sesshomaru's arms, horror in every line of his body. "Ka…Go….Me… oh god, what have I done?" he cried out as he stared at her laying limply in Sesshomaru's grip.

"You wear on my patience wolf, remove your hand from my chosen female or risk losing your life." Came Sesshomaru's quiet warning followed by a baring of teeth.

Kouga's eyes widened as he snatched his hand away from the woman he had wanted for so long, pain lancing through him as he stepped back and watched Sesshomaru walk away with the woman he loved.

-33-33-33-

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to a cave where he could build a fire, he looked to the sky searching for the answers to his questions. He noticed that the moon was eclipsed and wondered if it had anything to do with her being unconscious. He set Kagome's still body onto a pile of leaves and pulled a whistle from his sleeve blowing it summon Ah-Un. He settled down and waited for the two headed dragon to arrive, an hour passed before the dragon's aura could be felt.

Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the cave meeting the dragon he told him to seek out the flea Myoga and to bring him quickly, that it was of the utmost importance. Ah-Un nodded before taking flight to do as bid by his master.

Three hours passed by before the flea made an appearance, with a bow he said "Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned to you for?"

"Do you know of weredogs Myoga?"

"Well yes, your sire dealt with a few of them long before you were cutting your first teeth. Why do you ask?"

"Are you aware that Kagome has been turned into one?"

"Are you certain of this?"

"Of course I am" sneered Sesshomaru "I am no fool flea and would recommend you not talk to me as if I were one."

"Of course my lord, if what you say is true then I assume that you must be her Alpha otherwise why summon me?"

"Yes I am her Alpha, I summoned you to find out if there is an explanation to her suddenly dropping unconscious during a fight earlier this evening."

"Well it was a very rare rumor that during an eclipse the weredogs would drop like stones no matter what was occurring around them, it was said to be the only time they were totally vulnerable to attack."

"I see, well now we can't have that becoming common knowledge now can we?"

"No my lord it can not become common knowledge since Lady Kagome is now truly the only one in existence and under your control. I understand that you intend to take her as your mate?"

"Yes I intend to, but no one needs to know, so lets keep this a secret until the time arrives when I do claim her as my mate. I appreciate your information flea, now be gone."

With that said he turned his attention to the woman laying amongst a pile of leaves, the fire he had built after summoning the dragon made dancing shadows across the cave walls and made her look younger than she was. Sighing he settled down next to her and pulled her body into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He glanced at the arm that had finally regenerated right before Naraku's demise and smiled grateful that he had the ability to hold the one he cared for so close to him.

His thoughts drifted as he realized that he hadn't told her yet of just how he felt about her, true it hadn't been but a short time in his long life, but somehow he grew to care for the small female cradled in his lap. He was surprised at how suddenly it seemed to have happened, but he remembered something his father once said "Son one day you're going to meet someone worthy of you and she will conquer you in a very short time"

He had scoffed of course, no female anywhere would ever bring him to her heel he had thought snidely at his father's retreating back. Sesshomaru watched as the skyline gradually lightened into the barest touches of dawn and he felt Kagome stir as golden orange light slowly grew brighter. Glancing down he waited for Kagome to open her eyes, as they opened and she looked around in a dazed way she said "What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting with Kouga... Oh my is he okay?" She asked looking to his face with worry.

"Yes, the wolf is fine." Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear gently with a claw he said "And as for what happened, well as it turns out there was an eclipse that made you lose consciousness. It would seem that it is one of the greatest and well kept secrets of your kind, it would be most appropriate to say that most everyone would be stupid not to take it as an advantage to kill weredogs. So I would recommend keeping this to yourself."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. I suppose I should try hunting the deer youkai again, hmm?"

"Yes you should, I will leave you to it then." Unfolding his arms from around her he let her stand before doing so himself.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you come here a moment?"

He could smell her nervousness as he drew closer to her and wondered what it was that she wanted of him, he came to a stop in front of her and said "What is it Kagome?"

She fidgeted before reaching up and grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling herself up to place a kiss on his lips, startled he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snuggly up against him. His lips parting as he took over the kiss she had initiated, god he wanted her, but not yet. Pulling away he noticed she was breathing a little hard and smiled to himself for being able to so thoroughly kiss her breathless. He gave her the smallest brush of fang on her neck before whispering so quietly she barely caught the word "mine"


End file.
